Beyond the Looking Glass
by Rebel Belles
Summary: A dash of comedy and a pinch of angst make life interesting when Joe Universes collide.  Flint and Lady Jaye. Formerly known as Double Take.  We've done some rewriting.
1. When the Dust Cleared

_**BEYOND THE LOOKING GLASS**_

Authors: Rebel Belles aka... Cover Girl & Roguedoll

Email: rebel. PG-13

Disclaimers: We don't own GI Joe or Cobra though we do wish we did. Hasbro owns them but Marvel, Devils Due & Sunbow have had licensing. We're just goofing around and decided to tweak this fic formerly published as Double Take.

Summary: This is what happens when worlds collide. To save some confusion we've added some notes for readers to help them along and avoid some confusion.

Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please read and review...

* * *

_Chapter 1: When the Dust Cleared_

"Damn them," Destro growled through gritted teeth. He raced across the battle-ravaged field to his dominator, cradling his prize securely beneath his arm while dodging past Major Bludd's vipers. Swiftly eyeing his escape within in reach, he stopped short of his destination. He heard her voice before he felt her hand on his arm.

"Destro….Dahling.. do something. They're gaining on us!" The Baroness clung to him as they heard the boisterous cry of "YO! JOE!" from their enemy approaching.

"I told you we shouldn't follow the Commander's insane scheme," the Baroness wailed, tightening her hold on him.

Scowling over his shoulder at the Joes nearing, Destro fumed. "Get behind me." Flint was headed right for them taking vipers out left and right with the butt of his rifle and shoulder when they challenged him. Deftly dodging those foolish enough to get in his way, he spotted Destro and spurred his men forward. He signaled to Lady Jaye and the others to flank the other side. Failure was not an option for either side in this skirmish, not with the weapon Destro had stolen from the lab. Destro's eyes narrowed in on Flint and his men barreling through the vipers.

"What?" The Baroness watched him unwrap the weapon he'd been carrying under his arm.

"It's the matter transmuter." He raised it, taking aim at Flint who was wrestling his way forward through a pack a vipers.

"He's aiming at Flint." Lady Jaye hissed through her teeth as she fended off a viper. A flash of sunlight reflecting off the weapon had hit her eyes before she flipped the viper over her shoulder and lunged free of another tossed by Quick Kick to her right.

"Quick Kick, cover me!" She shouted above the battle's din before she grabbed up a javelin from her pack. She twisted the shaft counter clockwise, extending to its full length as she placed a foot behind her. "Flint, two o'clock!" she screamed sending her javelin soaring at Destro. It exploded a few yards from him, shifting his aim in her direction. A bright flash lit up the field, momentarily blinding all. Flint watched her disappear behind the light.

"NO!" Flint roared. Breaking free of the vipers, he charged towards Destro. "What did you do?" Shaking him violently in his grasp. "Where did you send her?" he snarled. "WHERE!"

_Meanwhile at the same time, but another place…_

"So, what now Flint? They've got us pinned. Got one of your brilliant ideas to get us out of this one?" Jaye groaned, training her glare over a boulder to take her shot. She could see several lines of vipers waiting for them. "They're not exactly going to let us waltz out of here with that gun we snatched." She dropped back, snapping another clip in to reload.

"I'll lay cover fire. Jaye, see if you and Snakes can get behind them." Flint nodded to the left as he grabbed a radio. "Alpha unit to base." No response. He stared down at the weapon they had stolen from the M.A.R.S. lab. "COBRA wants this that bad, huh? I'll give them what they want. Hey, Metal Head, looking for this!" He snarled, taking aim. Jaye and Snakes who were crawling on their stomachs towards the enemy paused to see what was happening.

"RETREAT!" Destro roared

Jaye moved to get a better look. "They're running! Way to go, Flint!" She started to head towards him. "What the??? Snakes, come on before he." She disappeared as the bright flash lit up the field, momentarily blinding all.

"DAMN! I should have used that sooner." Flint grinned, lowering his arm from his eyes. He nodded in satisfaction as he watched COBRA in full retreat. Scanning the scene, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Jaye dropping from the bright light fading behind her. "NO!" He raced to her, rolling her into his arms, ignoring the javelin pack beside her.

"Come on, babe, wake up.. Jaye-hon, wake up." He gently shook her, noticing a small trace of blood running from her scalp and felt a bump. He frantically wove his fingers lightly through her hair searching for more blood and injuries while moving his fingers through her hair to brush the dirt and debris off. "SNAKE EYES! Find the others...we have to get her to Lifeline, ASAP!" He ordered, lifting her up in his arms. 'Please be all right.' He willed her as he swept her up into his arms and rushed to the landing zone where Wild Bill waited in his Tomahawk to extract them. "Let's get back to the PIT." He told the others as they boarded after taking her back into his arms. He cradled her to his chest as the Tomahawk raced back to base. 'This is all my fault. God...how STUPID am I? If I hadn't used that damn gun, she wouldn't be lying here like this---not moving.' He silently berated himself as he looked down at her. 'Allie, honey...please wake up...please. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it…just open your eyes. You can kick my sorry ass...just please be all right.' His head hung low as they returned.

* * *

"I SAID. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Flint snarled, lifting Destro off the ground before slamming him against the dominator. 

"Flint, over there!" Quick Kick pointed to the portal fading. They saw Jaye fall to the ground.

"Quick Kick, hold him!" He sneered, dropping Destro and shoving him towards him. He ran to Lady Jaye. Rolling her into his arms, he gently turned her face up towards him. "Come on beautiful, wake up...come on...what?" He frowned, looking at blood on his hand as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Radio Doc, NOW!" He roared, lifting her to his arms, ignoring the M16 lying beside her. "Quick Kick, drag him and the others along-I want them handed over to Law." Flint spat, sneering at Destro. He carried Lady Jaye to the Tomahawk waiting in the landing zone. Whispering in her ear, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you to Doc.. please be all right." He handed her up to Wild Bill while he climbed in, taking her back in his arms he cradled her to his chest the entire flight back whispering to her to wake up...to be all right. He brushed a light kiss over her brow.


	2. The Big Switcheroo

_To save readers from confusion, comic and cartoon characters will be identified with a 'c' for comic or a 't' for cartoon in front of their names where needed. Any problems, email us at rebel. _

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Big Switcheroo _

_The Comic World... _

"What happened?" Duke yelled over the sound of the rotors winding down as he ran towards the Tomahawk where it landed on the tarmac of the Pit. Followed by Lifeline with a med team and gurney, he reached up to assist the medics lowering Lady Jaye to the ground.

"Destro and COBRA vipers had us pinned down when she got caught in a blast from their secret weapon. We were nearly out of ammo so I fired it at them." cFlint tossed the matter transmuter to Duke. "They ran the minute I raised it to Destro. It gave off a blinding light right behind her. I saw her fall after the light faded." He leaned over Lifeline's shoulder as he checked her eyes. "I didn't know…God…what did I do?"

"You did the only thing you could have. We'll figure this thing out." Duke placed his hand on his shoulder. "Lifeline?"

"I need to get her to sickbay to know more. She's got a severe concussion," he said, looking into her eyes.

* * *

_Toon world…_

"Doc!" tFlint yelled above the chopper engines as they ran down. "She's out cold. She went down after Destro fired the transmuter. I think she got hit by the wake from it." He gently lowered her to the waiting medics.

"How long ago?"

"An hour." tFlint scowled. "She'll be all right? Won't she? She has to be…" He pressed Doc for assurance, his voice waivered as it filled with worry.

Checking her eyes, Doc tilted his head side to side as he gingerly rotated her head against the gurney. "A severe concussion...I think but we'll have to run some tests to be sure. Let's get her to sickbay." He finally replied as he reached over to pat Flint on the back of his shoulder. They stepped to the side as they watched the others race her inside. "Go check in and I'll meet you in sickbay----I won't let her walk out before you get back."

"You're sure…you know how she hates it."

"Go, I'll make sure she doesn't bolt." Doc chuckled.

"Lifeline?" cFlint stood in the door, watching him up date her chart. He had finished the mission debriefing with Duke and Hawk moments before and was still covered in dirt and debris from the battle.

Lifeline continued documenting the medical record for several minutes before he glanced up. "She has a severe concussion. I'm just waiting for her to wake up. That was some bump she had. We put ice on it to take the swelling down, and the IV's a precaution--antibiotics for that cut. She only needed a butterfly stitch. She's had worse. Why don't you get some rest? I'll let you know when she wakes." He rubbed his hand down over the bridge of his nose and along his face, resting on his open palm to study the warrant officer.

"I can't." cFlint walked forward pulling a chair to her bedside. "You're sure she'll be all right?"

"She'll be fine. Go take a shower and change. You look like something Junkyard drug in. I'll call you."

Taking a deep breath, cFlint paused a moment to look down at the woman lying before him. "Call me."

"I said I would.. GO!" Lifeling urged and pulled him by his upper arm, guiding him to the door.

CFlint went to his quarters to shower and change. He cleaned up fast and went to the mirror comb his hair. His eyes called to him. "Nice job, Dash. You really did it this time. What the hell were you thinking? You nearly got her killed." He grumbled to himself, bracing his hands to the sides of the sink, he closed his eyes for a moment. The images of the battle and her fall hit him hard. He looked back to the mirror again. "Didn't you learn after Borneo? That Eco Warrior Disaster---you did a bang up job on that one. She'd be better off without you…but you can't stay away, can you? When did the game end? When did you cross the line? She'd be better off without you…" He grasped the porcelain sink tighter with his hands, baring his weight down. "I can't." He sighed defeat and looked up at his reflection and into his own eyes. He raised his fist up fuel by self-disgust and let his punch rip, shattering the glass before him. He was oblivious to the pain in his hand as the blood pooled in the sink below him.

cFlint heard her speaking to Lifeline as he entered the sickbay with his hand bandaged in a towel. Releasing a sigh of relief, he pulled the curtain back to enter. "I told you I'm fine. Will you let me go?" She glowered at Lifeline. He went to check her eyes. She knocked his hand away, "Lifeline I swear if you don't let me out of here. Flint, tell him to let me go." Her eyes pleaded.

_'Why is she arguing with him?'_ He wondered, studying the pair from where he stood. Lifeline had been pushed to his limit dealing with her. _'I've never known Lifeline to lose his patience with anyone.'_

"You stay put," Lifeline growled, pulling Flint to the side. "We have a major problem. I've never seen her like this. She won't stay put." He caught her trying to get out of the bed from the corner of his eye. "If you move one more time… I'll put restraints on you and call for Law to baby- sit you." She folded her arms and sat back. "See what I mean." He ran his fingers through his hair before noticing Flint's hand. "What happened?"

"Cabinet mirror broke."

"C'mon," Lifeline sighed and nodded to the next cubicle. He cut a side glance over to tJaye, and reminded her, "What did I tell you? I'm going to stitch Flint's hand up." CFlint took a seat at a small table across from Lifeline.

"So how bad is it?" cFlint asked as he watched Lifeline lift the needle and thread.

"Just needs a few stitches," he replied, turning cFlint's hand over to close the wound.

"No-I meant Jaye."

Lifeline stopped for a moment. "I don't know." He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip for a moment, then took a deep breath. "When she first woke up and I wouldn't let her out of here, she asked for Doc." He tied off the last stitch and reached for some gauze.

"Doc? He's..."

"We know that but she doesn't. She asked where she was. I told her sickbay. She gave me a strange look and said I should shoot whoever redecorated the place. She even asked me to open a window."

"She what?"

"Wanted me to open a window.. she's missing bits and pieces. I'm sending her for a CAT scan. I have to tell Hawk and the others I'm pulling her off duty until we know the extent of her injuries." Catching Flint's shifting expressions, he continued, "She's alive because of you. She'll pull through this. Psyche- Out's on his way down to see her now." They heard a noise and turned. "Jaye, I'm not warning you again."

"Hey, Lifeline, you called for me?" Psyche Out walked in with his notepad.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah…I need you to talk to Jaye." Lifeline jerked his head towards the other side of the room. "She's having problems remembering stuff."

"Where is she? I didn't see any one when I came in."

"She's over." Lifeline jumped up. "FLINT! She's gone. I'm calling security to find her." He reached for the phone. "Law."

Doc heard the sound of her rustling about, "Don't even think about it," he warned, approaching the curtain.

Touching her hand to her head, cJaye tried to focus on the voice. _'Doc…can't be he's.'_ She opened her eyes wide and sputtered, "Oh my God----I'm dead… aren't I?"

"No." He chuckled. "But my guess is that bump makes wish you were, huh?" Pulling out a small flash light as her eyes widened further, he shook his head. "Flint will be back any minute. Lady Jaye, are you all right?"

"I'm seeing ghosts." She shook her head. "Doc, you can't be here."

"Well, it is my infirmary." He looked about the room.

"Doc, how is she?" tFlint rushed into the room headed directly for her.

_'Oh God, here it comes._' She rolled her eyes.

"Severe concussion like I told you earlier. She'll have to stay for observation unless you can promise me she can stay out of trouble this time."

"Hawk gave me a few days off. Let me take her home."

"Hello! Do I get a vote here?" She waved to them. _'Leave it to him to decide my fate. What does he mean take me home?'_

"What? Do you want to stay in here?" He asked, grinning as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not particularly." She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him. Doc stared in amusement.

"You scared the hell out of me," he softly growled, caressing her cheek. She saw Doc pull the curtain to leave.

"I didn't mean to," she stammered. _'What's going on with him? No loud mouth comments…no sarcasm?'_

"Do you want to go home now?"

_'He's grinning, again. Ok, I know I hit my head but what's the deal here? Hell….I'll play.'_ "Do you have to ask twice?"

"No." He leaned down to kiss her slowly. She hesitated at first before surrendering to it_. 'This has to be a dream.'_ She felt herself wondering as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of Doc clearing his throat and tapping his fingers down on a file he held up. "I've got her papers ready."

TFlint's pager went off while he read. She watched him answer the phone and turn away for a moment.

"What now?" She complained.

tFlint heard her and excused himself for a second. "Just a minute… It's Hawk. Hey, beautiful, can you stay with Doc and get some rest while I see what Hawk needs? I'll take you home as soon as I get back," he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Sure."

"Promise me….no bolting out of here the minute he turns his back?" tFlint pleaded.

"I promise. Go on, I'll wait." She nodded to the door while Doc rolled his eyes and muttered, "I've heard that before."

_'Strange dream. Flint's all tender. Not a trace of arrogance or sarcasm and Doc's alive and growling.'_ She leaned back to her pillow, smiling.

He returned a few hours later to find her sound asleep. "How was she?"

Doc incredulous eyes told him volumes. "She didn't try to leave once...not once. Do you want to let her stay?"

"Nah-she'll be happier waking up in her own bed." tFlint replied as he gently lifted her up in his arms. "I'll take her straight home."

"I'll call you in the morning to see how she's doing," Doc told him as he followed him out to the car and helped him get her settled inside.

* * *

"How did you lose her?" Psyche Out looked between them.

"She wouldn't stay put," Lifeline harrumphed, glaring at the empty bed.

"She refused orders? That's not like her. Come on, Flint, let's see if we can find our little runaway. Anything else I should know?" He raised an eyebrow to Lifeline.

"She was asking for Doc and wanted to know if I would open a window."

Psyche Out's eyes widened. "We need to find her, NOW! Let's go. Lifeline, call us if she shows up."

TJaye wandered the corridors. _'Where am I? It looks like a training area.' _She came to the door of one room as she watched Beach Head bark at the others. _'Not today.' _She touched her head and she walked away in the opposite direction. "Ow...may be I should have stayed put." She leaned against the wall to steady herself. _'What's he doing inside the base?'_ Her eyes widened. _'How did he breech security?'_

Her head began to spin. She watched in the shadows Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow going at it. Neither giving an inch. She wanted to yell at Snake Eyes but her head was spinning so badly she couldn't get a coherent thought out. She watched as Snake Eyes blocked a volley of punches that Storm Shadow threw. Her head was spinning so bad she thought it was her imagination. She could have sworn that both men were pulling their punches.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she reacted like she would normally a back sweep kick, a push of her hip and a toss over her shoulder. She was shocked to see Flint lying on the floor. Her head began to spin even more. _'He is never able to sneak up on me. I mean I sense him the minute he comes up behind me. I would never... Maybe it's my head_.' She watched. The other Joes came around her watching and murmuring, "How did she do that?" She was going to make a wise crack but instead her head started spinning so fast that she couldn't keep her eyes focused on one place. Slowly she began to see stars as blackness faded her sight out.

"What the ." cFlint stared at her falling form in shock unable to move.

"I got you." Psyche Out caught her. Storm Shadow gave cFlint a hand up.

"Did you see what she did?" Scarlett's eyes widened. "Guess she's been rooming with me too long, huh?" She asked, kneeling down next to Psyche Out who held Jaye in his arms with her head falling to the side.

"Lifeline ordered her to stay in sickbay but she wouldn't listen." cFlint scowled.

"Let's get her back there." Psyche Out lifted her up and turned towards sickbay.

"I'll take her." cFlint grabbed his shoulder.

"You sure? She threw you pretty hard back there."

"Give her to me." cFlint let an exasperated sigh. He carried her back to Lifeline while the others debated her throwing technique. Studying her face revealed nothing. _'What were you thinking?'_

Lifeline dropped the phone to the cradle when he walked in with her. "Put her back in her bed, what happened?" He stifled a chuckle after listening to cFlint's description. "She's full of surprises today." Shaking his head, he called over to the nurses station. "Please take her down for a CAT scan. You can wait with me." Lifeline suggested as he stepped between the nurses and cFlint. "The last thing they need is you hovering."

Lifeline watched him pacing the sickbay while they waited. Rolling his eyes, he slammed his chart down, "Will you PLEASE sit down? You're making me dizzy." CFlint huffed and grabbed a chair. He flung himself down to it. Leaning back he crossed his arms and brought the heel of his right boot to the toe of his left, he watched the door. "She may be a while... you don't have to." His words cut off by the doors swinging open and the orderly wheeling her in with her chart opened for Lifeline.

"No signs of trauma." Lifeline said allowed when he finished scanning the report. "She still has to stay here." A grin formed on his lips. "Flint, over here." He nodded before whispering something to the nurse.

"What did you tell them?" cFlint watched three of the nurses section her bed off.

"I don't think she'll run in a hospital gown, do you?"

"Not the ones you have down here." Flint grinned. "Can I sit with her?"

"Be my guest. It'll save me from calling Law or putting restraints on her." He walked off with the nurses.

cFlint watched her sleep before he had to go on duty. He only left her with Psyche Out only because he had to.

The artificial light trickled across her eyes as she began to open them. Unable to focus, she turned her head towards a sound.

"Welcome back," she heard the man's deep voice. It was strange, yet, full of warmth.

Forcing her eyes to focus, she saw him sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wh---o are you?" She grimaced, trying to fight off the nausea from the migraine setting in on her. She rubbed her temples willing it to go away or let her die.

"Here take this, Lifeline said it would help with the headache," Psyche Out offered, pressing a glass and two green pills into her hand. She eyed him skeptically. "Jaye--- "

"Who are you? Where's Flint or Doc?" she struggled to sit up.

"It's me, Psyche Out." His brow furrowed. He saw the confusion in her eyes when she balked at the offering.

"Where's Flint?" She growled. "Where's Doc?" She was becoming more agitated when Lifeline stepped over to them. "Jaye, you need to calm down right now. Psyche Out, I think you should go."

"Lifeline, please tell me what's going on?" She pleaded, her eyes uncertain. "Why won't you let me see Doc?"

"Jaye---take your meds." He handed them to her and waited for her to toss them in her mouth and drink the water.

"Jaye," Psyche Out stepped forward again, "I know you're having problems remembering me. But, we really need to know what you remember starting with who you work with right now," he spoke softly.

"Lifeline? I don't know him."

"It's all right, Jaye. He's a psychologist."

"What is the last thing you remember before Flint brought you in the first time?" Psyche Out sat in the chair next to her.

Her eyes traveled from Psyche Out to Lifeline and back. "Go on Jaye," Lifeline reassured her. "Not a word will leave this room."

"Where am I?" She glared at them.

"You're in sickbay?" Lifeline looked to Psyche Out.

"Jaye, where do you think you are?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked," she snapped. "Nothing around here looks familiar…and wait Storm Shadow...I saw Storm Shadow fighting Snake Eyes. How did he breech security? Did they stop him?" They were bewildered. She pulled back the covers to get up. "LIFELINE! Where are my clothes?" She shouted, noticing the hospital gown.

"You wouldn't stay put so I had."

"Flint or the nurses? Damn it, Lifeline, I want out of here, NOW!" She hissed.

"I need to run a few more tests before you go. The nurses will bring your stuff back."

"Jaye," Psyche Out interrupted. "Where do you think you are?"

"I don't know where I am or who the bloody hell you are! Nothing looks familiar-the halls are a maze to me. Where are we?" She roared. "I want my clothes and I want out of here. Where's Flint?" She scanned the room. _'Oh my God.. I threw him.'_ "Is he all right?"

"Flint's fine. He'll be back. He's on duty." Lifeline stepped over to check her eyes. She released a defeated sigh. "Much better, I'll tell the nurses to bring your things to you, but, you can't leave until."

"Flint comes...I know," she groaned.

Psyche Out and Lifeline stared at each other for a moment before Psyche Out spoke up, "Jaye, we'll be back in a minute. The nurses will bring your clothes."

"Law is guarding the door, so, no tricks," Lifeline warned.

"This is worse than I thought," Psyche Out hissed. "I need to let Hawk know and figure out how best to help her. Right now, I want access to her at a minimum until I get back. She can see Flint if he comes in before I get back." He tried to gather his thoughts. He spotted Flint when he rounded the corner. "Come on, this isn't looking good." He grabbed cFlint by the shoulder and pulled him along the way to Hawk's office.

* * *

The morning sunlight filled the room playing across her face while she snuggled deeper into the pillow. Faint sounds told her she was not alone. Gingerly lifting her head towards the sound, she heard him. "Morning beautiful." He walked past her in a towel, still wet from the shower. She found herself lying in a huge four-posted king size bed. She struggled to sit up with the soft down comforter pulled to her. _'Where am I?'_ The room looked like something out of Southern Living. She watched him walk to his dresser, dropping the towel from his waist. Her eyes following his every move while surveying his well sculpted muscles. He grinned when he heard her sigh. He knew she was watching when he stepped into his boxers. _'He always does that to me, and he knows it…God's gift to women.'_ She smiled, he was never bashful about showing off his body. She watched him search his closet for something to wear.

"Hey…have you seen my black sweater?" he called over his shoulder.

"Black sweater?" She frowned leaning up on her elbow. She looked past him to the fireplace glowing behind him.

"The one you gave me last Christmas. We have to meet the caterer at 11." He glanced over to her. "I'll call to cancel if you're not up to it." He walked over to her. "Alison, honey, what's the matter? Is it your head?" He moved onto the bed next to her.

"This room… where are we?" She felt his hands on her shoulders gently kneading them before he pulled her back to him.

"We're home," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.

_'HOME?'_ Her back became rigid as she studied the room. "Dash?"

"Hmmm?" He kissed the nape of her neck and shoulder.

"You're joking…tell me you're joking. I know I hit my head pretty hard but...I've never been here before."

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to cancel the caterer and call Doc." He jumped from the bed.

"What bloody caterer? Doc is dead." She glared back at him. The shoulder of her nightgown slipped to the side revealing a small scar; his eyes narrowed in on it.

_'Where did she get that scar?'_ He settled on the edge of the bed.

"Dash...answer me damn it!" She pounded her fists into the mattress beneath her.

"Alison," his voice lowered to a soft growl. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I was shot when the PIT was attacked...you know that."

"Where's… your engagement ring?"

"Engagement? Now, I know you're playing with my mind. You, Mr. Commitment- Phobia, are asking me where my engagement ring is? Dash, I think you need to see Psyche Out." She spat, noticing his tattoo. "What happened to your special forces cross? What is that?" She leaned closer to examine it, tracing her fingertips lightly over its outline. "A Blue Jaye with sticks?"

TFlint's face paled at her words. _'She's not Alison….she's not MY Alison.'_ He sprang from the bed, scrambling to find something, any thing to wear from his closet.

"What is your problem, NOW? Dash, you're scaring me!" She watched him frantically grabbing his clothes on before running for the door.

"I'm going to call the base. I want you to get dressed. Help yourself to the closet…l trust me you'll find something," he stammered. Cinching his belt and walking to the next room, he picked up the phone. "Doc, can you come over?"


	3. Here Come the Funnies

"She has partial amnesia." Psyche Out paced in front of Hawk's desk. "She's asking for Doc and doesn't know where she is."

"What do you suggest?" Hawk asked, drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Keep her isolated for the time being." Psyche Out shook his head. "Keep her limited to only a few contacts until she recalls the others-no rushing her to recall ANYTHING." He scowled in cFlint's direction.

"What about drills and training?" Duke spoke up.

"That's fine, she can do that just no pushing her to extremes. Physically, she's cleared... mentally, I can't be certain."

"Flint escort her back to her quarters and leave her with Scarlett." Hawk twirled a pen through his fingers. "I want you OR Scarlett with her until we know who she remembers. Psyche Out?"

"Sounds good. She's refusing to speak to me... and she's being uncooperative in sickbay."

"I heard she threw you." Duke elbowed cFlint who grunted.

"She threw you?" Hawk's eyes narrowed in on him. "How?"

"It looked like one of Scarlett's move." Psyche Out suppressed a grin while cFlint squirmed in his seat.

"I caught her off guard," he growled. "It won't happen again."

* * *

"Dash? Where are we going?" She entered the den still wearing the nightgown he had given her last night. "Dash?" She wondered about the frustration etched across his face as he looked up. His hands clasped over one another, resting under his chin.

"I'm sorry. I called for Doc to stop by." He answered, eyeing her cautiously, he stammered. "You...ah…. didn't find anything in the.. closet?" He gulped, watching her move closer the fabric clinging to her every move. He could see the outline of her body when she stepped past the window. _'She looks like Alison.. she sounds like Alison. This is not a duck scenario, Dash. SHE'S NOT YOUR ALISON!'_

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" Her voice softly laced with the same Gaelic lilt.

Carefully peeling her hands away, he stood. "Come on. I'll help you find something." He guided her back towards the bedroom. Trying to avoid looking at her, he reached into the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater…an oversized sweater.

"Dash? My.."

"Over there." He pointed to the dresser and hurried off.

She walked back to the den a few minutes later and slowly opened the door. He was talking to someone.

"I'm telling you, Doc, she's not her. She looks like her but…"

"Dash?" She watched them turned towards her. "Oh my, God, you're dead! You can't be here." Her eyes narrowed on Doc. "This is some trick. Who are you?" She charged at Doc. TFlint grabbed her off him and held her down in a chair.

"Dash, let go of me. Wait! Why are you talking to him? What the bloody hell is going on?" She roared, struggling to break free.

"Listen to me," tFlint growled, tightening his hold. "I need to know what is the last thing you remember BEFORE you woke up in sickbay?"

She struggled against him moving her leg to crush his groin. He was a step ahead of her. Grabbing her wrists tighter, "I'll let you go after you tell me what you remember," he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"We were pinned down by Destro and Major Bludd's vipers. You sent Snakes and me to get behind them. I was crawling when I saw you take aim at Destro with their secret weapon. He and the others went into a full retreat when you fired."

He let her go. Taking his head to his hands, he spoke softly his voice filling with dread. "I didn't fire the weapon. Destro fired it at me, and my Lady Jaye deflected it. He must have opened a portal. I don't know how you came through...I can only imagine. I saw you fall and thought you were her."

"Flint, if she made it through Lady Jaye may be in her world," Doc interjected.

She stared at them "This is too weird for me." She headed for the door but was blocked by Scarlett and Duke. They studied her before Duke walked to the two men discussing the problem at hand.

"You look just like her." Scarlett broke the silence.

"This is insane," cJaye grumbled back.

"Flint, did you tell her about the other world?" Scarlett stepped forward, placing a hand gently on tFlint's shoulder.

"She didn't give me a chance. Did you bring the file on it?" He walked towards them taking the file Scarlett held in her hands and gave it to tJaye. "Here read this… it will make sense. Now, we have to figure out how to get you back and bring my Alison home. Scarlett will take you back to the barracks with her." He rubbed his hand across his eyes before looking at her. "If there's anything you need let me know, I'll be planning with Duke and Hawk."

She knew the game face too well while she read_. 'My Dash gets the same look in his eye. They're identical.'_ She blushed slightly recalling the man in the towel trying to get dressed. She chuckled. _'Yep-same man. Panics just like Dash…My Dash.'_ She became solemn_. 'How do I get home?'_

"Penny for your thoughts." Scarlett broke the silence. "You're wondering about the similarities, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She glanced up from the file. "Oddly enough it's beginning to make sense to me…oh...God...what if she's in my place?" Her eyes widened. "They're identical," she stammered pointing to Flint.

"She can handle him," she chuckled before winking at her. "Just don't tell him that he and the other are identical. He gets jealous." She whispered.

"They're definitely identical." She stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" tFlint growled.

"Nothing, ah--- what do we call you?" Scarlett was stumped.

"Allie or Jaye I guess." She shrugged.

"Well then, Allie, let's get back to base." Scarlett nodded to the door.

"Make sure no one knows of the switch. If COBRA catches on.."

"We know, Dash," Scarlett groaned. "I'll get her settled in the barracks."

He softened. "I'll find a way to get you home."

"Thanks." She closed the door.

Scarlett broke the silence again on the drive to the base. "What's your life like back there?"

"We're constantly fighting COBRA. Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever win." She paused. "He really thought I was her. He asked where my engagement ring was."

Scarlett smiled. "The weddings a little over a month away. I take it you and your Flint aren't?"

She laughed. "The man is terrified of commitment. He has his list of things he won't do let's see." She counted on her fingers, "never go shopping, can't drive the 'stang, --his car rolling her eyes never meet the family, and no romantic vacations. He has broken several over the years. We do manage a get away once in a while Grenada was our first trip." She smiled.

"Dash and Alison had an assignment there once. Knowing those two. I can only imagine. She would only say she developed a love for mud, and the shower was great." Scarlett shook her head. "Here's the base." She pulled up to the guard at the gate.

"Scarlett. Lady Jaye." He waved them through the checkpoint.

"Oh my God---" cJaye's eye's widened at the base laid out far and wide. "This can't be real. Is it all Joe?"

"Yep. Home sweet home," Scarlett sighed. "Why?"

"The Pit...our base, is deep underground. Well hidden. We're top secret."

"You're joking. I mean everyone knows about GI Joe." She frowned as she pulled up in front of the women's barracks. "We'll get you settled and take a tour before the briefing. Hopefully, Flint and the others will have figured something out by then."

They headed out minutes later checking the base. Scarlett watched as the other Jaye quickly returned greetings to other Joes. They only paused once. "They can't be alive." She pointed to Quick Kick and Breaker approaching. Scarlett reminded her it was a different world.

"Lady Jaye, your Skystriker's ready when you are," a tech called out to her. Scarlett watched her eyes shift expressions.

"Don't tell me you can't fly?"

"I'm RIO qualified but that's it. She flies?"

"We all do, what else are you trained in?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what she's trained in. Deal?"

"DEAL." Scarlett grinned as they headed back to the barracks.

* * *

"Come on, Jaye, show me what you got." Beach Head tossed her a quarterstaff. "You still haven't mastered this enough," he growled, thrusting a blow at her. She deflected it easily. "Been practicing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." She sent a volley of blows at him, backing him to the wall. "Let me know when you've had enough," she snarled, knocking the quarterstaff from his hands. The other Joes sparing stopped and gathered to watch them spar. "She's kicking Beach Head's ass," she heard a few Joes murmured and smirked. "Here." She flipped the quarterstaff back to his hands with her toe.

"You can block." Beach Head nodded when she deflected his attack. "You can attack." He acknowledged, dodging her blows. "But can you move?" He swung for her legs and missed. She was ahead of the attack. Deftly dodging his blow, she sprung to the air backwards holding the quarterstaff in her hands as she landed swinging it against his legs and knocking him to his back and taking the wind out of him.

"Any more questions?" She leaned on her staff.

"What the hell?!? She's supposed to be resting!" cFlint yelled from the doorway.

"GIVE" Beach Head groaned.

"Can I go then?" She smiled brightly at the ranger sprawled on his back. He nodded.

"Ah-Jaye?" CFlint stammered. "Where did you learn to?"

"You taught me everything I know." She smirked humorously touching his shoulder. "You left so quickly… I."

"I had to go on watch. I was going to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." He scratched his head. _'I didn't teach her that.. I didn't know she could.'_

"Let me get a shower and change." She walked off with a towel across her shoulders.

He went to talk to Beach Head. "How did she do?"

"How'd she do---" The ranger's eyes widened. The others erupting in laughter quickly hid their amusement from his scowl. "Who's she been practicing with those damn ninjas?"

"I---ah…" cFlint looked to the door. "I'll talk to her."

He found her sitting outside the locker room, talking to Scarlett.

"Storm Shadow's a Joe?" She scowled. "How?"

He listened to Scarlett's explanation before stepping in between them. Jaye was furious. "Scarlett, Hawk ordered.."

"I know but she asked why she saw him with Snakes." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Jaye, are you ready?" He reached for her arm to drag her away from Scarlett.

"Flint! I was talking." She glared at him.

Scarlett stifled a laugh.

"I thought we were going to get dinner."

"Well, you don't have to..." She answered, nodding to her arm.

"Sorry, can we go?"

"Sure." She smiled at him and he felt his chest tighten.

He watched her trying to get her bearings through the corridors. _'How long till she remembers?'_ She had only been out of sickbay for a few hours when he found her sparing. Stopping to answer a question for Duke, he didn't notice she turned down the corridor to the memorial until her heard her cry. "NO!"

He came running with Duke on his heels.

"When did it happen? This is why you wouldn't let me see Doc isn't it?" Tears running down her face, she looked up at him.

"We thought it would be for the best until you started remembering on your own," he soothed her, looking down at the memorial to the fallen Joes.

"Doc, Breaker, Quick Kick---I was just joking with him the other day," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Let me get you back to your quarters, I'll bring something back from the mess." He consoled her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Hmmm?" Hearing Duke behind them, he mouthed to him, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," she sniffled. He wiped a tear away from her cheek and pulled her closer to him. They walked in silence to her door. She wanted to relax in her quarters with Scarlett. Next to the apartment she and Dash shared off base, this was her refuge since regs wouldn't allow cohabitation on base.

"I'll be back in a few," cFlint excused himself, "go on and relax." He placed a finger to her lips to silence her protests before running off.

"This isn't my room. When did I buy this?" She searched the closets for her favorite robe---nothing in the closet looked familiar aside from her favorite colors. "When was this taken?" She smiled and reached to pick up a picture of her and Dash on the beach.

"Allie?" He tapped lightly on the doorjamb. He watched her rummaging the closet in her sweat pants and tank top. "Are you ok, hon?" He walked in her room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Do I look ok…I find out a few of my dearest friends are dead…and I can't find half of my stuff!" She glared, throwing a robe down on the bed.

He set the tray he carried on the desk. "What are you looking for?" He stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. He felt her shoulders relax.

"My favorite robe," she sighed.

"It's right here." He shrugged, handing her the robe she tossed aside. She heard him chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you?" He squeezed her hand and sat down next to her. "You want me to leave?" He grinned.

"No." She fell back to the mattress behind her, bending her knee up and planting her foot to the mattress. "Something's not right.I can't put my finger on it." She tapped her foot and studied the ceiling tiles. "Nothing looks familiar," she continued, pulling herself up with her elbows behind her.

He laid back and rolled to his side next to her. Perched on his elbow he whispered, "Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you Dash. I forgot to call my mother." She sat up quickly.

"Your mother?" _'She never talks to her mother.'_

"I forgot I had to make arrangements with her for the dinner…the reception."

"Forget your mother." He pushed her back down and kissed her, his hand caressing her cheek. He turned her face to his.

"Dash---"

"Your mother can wait." He kissed her again, deepening the kiss when he heard her moan. Her fingers wove their way through his hair and tossed his beret to the side. Her hands found there way to his shoulders. With a low growl, she pushed him over to his back and straddled him across his hips. A wicked grin spread across his face. "Guess you're feeling better, huh?"

"Much." She grinned back before leaning forward to kiss him, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. She clutched his tags in one hand while she trailed kisses along his jaw and neck. He tried to help her out of her top but she wiggled away from his reach. "Not so fast, Dash." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders when he tried to sit up. _'Oh...my God.'_ The playful glint disappeared from her eyes. '_He's not Dash.. He's not MY Dash.' _ She saw the Special Forces Cross tattoo on his shoulder, and backed away from him like she'd been scalded.

"Allie?" He watched her expression shift and her scrambling away from him. Was it fear in her eyes? Why did she pull away? "Allie.what's wrong?" He reached for her.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry...I can't." She fled the room nearly colliding into Scarlett on the way out the door.

"Where's the fire?" Scarlett called after her. Walking in her quarters, she saw Flint standing in the doorway. "What happened?" She noticed his shirt and beret were missing. The expression on his face was priceless. "Flint? What did you do now?" She scowled at him with her hands on her hips. "Never mind, I'll find her." She ran down the hall. "Allie?" She scanned the area watching a door swung shut. _'Training area.. this late?'_ She followed hanging back to watch her punch at the weighted bag. _'She's pissed! What did he do now?'_

'_How could I be so blind? The signs are everywhere around me. It had to be the transmuter.. I'm in another world.'_ She jumped, sending a roundhouse kick into the bag with her right leg coming back from behind with the same leg. She pushed it to the limit before switching to the other leg. _'How do I get home? The portal. I have to get back to the portal. If it's still open I can get back… IF….oh God what if it's closed? What if I'm trapped?'_ She pummeled the bag relentlessly.

Scarlett watched. _'Where did she pick that up? She's going to hurt herself at this pace.'_ "Allie?" She watched her back stiffen. "What did he do that has you so worked up?"

"He didn't do anything. It's my problem." Her was voice flat, void of emotion. She locked eyes with Scarlett. "Where was I found?"

"Allie. You're scaring me. I know he's upset about you. Talk to him."

"I can't. He wouldn't understand. I'm NOT his ALLIE." She spat, whipping a vicious kick to the bag. She nearly took it down.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Scarlett placed herself between tJaye and the bag.

"You have no idea." tJaye hung her head. "I have to get home…but how? Where was I found?"

"Home? You haven't been home in years not since you joined the Army. ..Jaye, if you can't talk to Flint. Talk to Psyche. He's a good listener. he'll keep it to himself if you ask him. I'll walk you to his office," she offered.

"Fine. Care to lead the way?"

Scarlett didn't say a word. She left her standing at Psyche Out's door and headed back to their quarters. CFlint was still there.

"She's with Psyche Out." She patted his arm. "Any idea what set her off? I found her beating the hell out of a weight bag."

He stared at the wall for a minute. "We were," he suppressed a sheepish grin, "and the next thing I knew she bolted. She was afraid of."

"Flint, something's not right here. She's off. I found her sending roundhouse kicks to the bag. She was out to hurt herself. She said she had to go home. I've never seen her so angry. I walked her to Psyche Out's office. Hopefully, she'll talk to him. Why don't you go back to your place and get some rest? I'll call you when she gets back." She nodded to the door.

"Yeah. I guess your right." He stood to leave. "Scarlett, what if she doesn't remember?" He pulled the door open.

"Give it time. Things will work out." She shoved him to the hall.

"Jaye?" Psyche Out saw her sitting against his door. He knelt down to her and saw her bloodied fists and feet. "Want to talk?"

"Yeah." She relented, taking his hand. He opened the door for her and watched her examine her surroundings.

"Jaye?"

"What I have to say can't leave this office?" She stated, not hedging her words.

"All right." He guided her to the sitting area. "Do you want to sit?"

"I think I'll stand but you may want to lay down." He watched her pace. "What do you know about the last battle?"

"Your unit had Destro on the run," he started. "Flint fired the weapon at them."

"What if I told you Flint wasn't the one who fired it? What if I told you we had Destro pinned and Destro fired the weapon?" She leaned into his eyes. Her voice steady she continued. "We were stopping Destro from recovering the matter transmuter."

"Jaye, the report states..."

"Destro was poised to fire at Flint when I sent a Javelin at him and knocked his aim off," her eyes locked into his. "He opened a portal and I got swept into it. I'm from another reality…another world."

"I think you've lost it," he moved to get up when she lunged for him shoving him back in his chair.

Holding his arms to the chair rest, she stared him in the eyes. "What if I can prove to you what I am saying is true? I don't know what happened to your Lady Jaye. I've been through this before only we left men behind on another world to lead a resistance force against a world controlled by COBRA. A world where the Joes fell, and COBRA ruled. I don't have much time. If that portal closes, I'll be trapped here.

"Jaye, this is insane." He broke her grasp and headed to the phone. "I'm going to make arrangements for you to be seen at---" She took the phone from him and hung it up. "You have a medical file on your Lady Jaye. If I am her, then we have to have the same scars and identifying marks, yes?"

"Ah-I guess," he hesitated.

"I can prove what I'm saying is true. I doubt we're exactly the same." She watched him open the file.

"All right, you have a scar on your left shoulder between your collar bone and shoulder joint." He watched her lower the strap of her tank top to show him.

"No. I don't."

"You probably had some plastic surgery." He reasoned and flipped further into the file.

"Did she ever have her appendix removed, or a belly ring?" She asked, peeling back her shirt to show her belly ring to him.

"No," he stammered. "This file hasn't been updated since your last physical. Let me call Lifeline."

"I told you I'm not her." She glared back at him and snatched the file. "DNA will be an exact match but the scars….the experiences are different."

"In my reality, Doc, Quick Kick, and Breaker are alive. My Flint...my Dash," she reached for her tags, pulling them forward, "and I are engaged. He doesn't have a Special Forces Cross tattoo. He has a blue jay clutching two javelins in its talons on his shoulder. I have to get home." She glared at him. "If you won't help me, I'll find another way." She stood to leave.

"Wait. I'll go with you on one condition. If we don't find this portal…you come back for therapy. Agreed?"

"Agreed and this conversation never happened until you prove me wrong. Meet me on the airfield."

"I'll arrange for a chopper to take us to the battle site but if you're wrong. I expect you in therapy, ASAP. I'll have Flint and a team get a chopper ready."

"NO! He wouldn't understand any of this, and after what nearly happened.."

"What?"

"I didn't know he wasn't my Flint…my Dash until..." She blushed. "I removed his shirt. I almost."

"I'll get Wild Bill to fly us." He reached for the phone.

"Why? I can fly us…oh sorry I forgot you really don't believe me. Fine, I'll meet you there."

He found her a short time later waiting with Scarlett, and Wild Bill who was revving the chopper up. I signed this out as a maintenance flight. Duke knows I'm taking us to the last battle site for her to see it. Scarlett, we'll see you when we get back."

"You're sure about that? I don't like this one bit," she watched them climb in for take off and headed back to the barracks, running into cFlint.

"You see Jaye lately?"

"She's out with Psyche and Wild Bill. They're going back to the last battle."

"Why?"

"Psyche thinks it may trigger her memory if she sees it."

"Then I should be there. How long ago did they leave?"

"10...15 minutes, I guess. Flint I don't think they need you out there.I mean Psyche wouldn't let me go." She grabbed his arm.

"I'm going," he growled, breaking free.

"Then I'm coming with you." She chased after him.

They arrived shortly after the others and spotted Wild Bill waiting with his chopper.

"Where'd they go, Bill?" CFlint radioed to him.

"Headed 'oer yonder." He pointed.

"Jaye, does any of this look familiar?" Psyche Out studied her expression.

She raised her hand and listened. "We've got company up ahead." They silently crept forward to see COBRA hovering around the portal opening.

"Oh…my."

"I told you," she hissed to Psyche Out.

"I didn't believe you…I thought..."

"I was insane?" She grumbled softly. "I want to go home but I can't unless I know they can't follow me."

"What was that?" Psyche Out looked up. "A green bird just flew through that."

"Oh, great, they skipped the cavalry. Here come the funnies." She groaned under her breath, looking up to see Polly circling high above them before landing with a hop in front of her.

"Lady Jaye," squawked Polly. She ruffled her feathers, spreading her wings.

"You know this bird?" Psyche Out frowned.

"Shipwreck's." She rolled her eyes, clamping down on the bird's beak. "Shhh- Polly or we'll all be….what's this...a sensor?"

"Flint..." she whistled "message from Flint." She hopped. Jaye saw something attached to her other leg and quickly scanned the missive and his last words, "Remember Paris." She smiled before writing a response and reaching for her tags.

"Polly take this back to him." She attached her ring to her talon. "Tell him I'll be waiting." She tossed the bird to flight and watched her fly back through the portal.

She whispered, "I told him COBRA's building up over here. The other Jaye is with him. They need to be prepared to repel COBRA if they go through the portal. The sensor on her will tell them our coordinates when she files back through. Our lab guys are trying to figure a way to open the portal if needed."

"COBRA doesn't know what that is." She pointed to the glowing light. "I can't risk them going through it. If they make a move, I have to blow up that opening to seal it. Trapping me here. Polly's sensor will tell them exactly where I am. I sent my ring back as proof I'm here. Once she's back, they'll be able to send for me…I hope."

"You hope?" Psyche Out stammered. "You don't know?"

"It's only theory but the guys in the lab haven't failed me yet. Neither your Jaye nor I can go through until they're gone. It's suicide to try it with all of them positioned there...unless."

They heard a twig snap and turned. "This day's just getting better.. " She grumbled.


	4. Keeping Things Under Wraps

Chapter 4 Keeping Things Under Wraps...

* * *

"You're sure it's not her?" Hawk looked at the men around the table. His eyes settled on tFlint. "Have you checked with the lab guys, yet?"

"The lab is monitoring the portal now. They're going to send a bird through to get measurements and to ensure the portal is stable. If it is, we can send the other Lady Jaye back safely, and get…."

"Ours back." Hawk finished for him leaning forward on his elbows, his hands folded as he rested his chin on them. "Have you considered that she may be lost or, that we may not be able to return this woman to her world?" His voice was steady.

"That isn't an option for me at this point, sir." Flint snapped a pencil in his hand. "I won't."

"Ah---sir." Dialtone poked his head in the door. "Scarlett and Lady Jaye are here."

"Send them in," Hawk barked. The women entered and stood at attention. _'My God… she's identical.__'_ His eyes narrowed in on cJaye who studied the room intently. "At ease, please take a seat." He motioned to the empty chairs. "You seem distracted, Lady Jaye."

"Begging the General's pardon, sir, I'm not used to the differences here," she replied.

"Differences? Explain yourself." He gave her a quizzical glare.

"Since I arrived, I've seen men I believe to be dead-Breaker, Doc, and Quick Kick. GI Joe in my world isn't in the open. We're hidden. To see a base of this size devoted to the Joes is surreal not to mention the fact that I just learned that the women here are allowed to fly the Skystrikers solo." The room fell silent for a moment.

"While you're here, you will participate with the team. Scarlett will get you familiarized with the base. The others here," Hawk nodded to Flint, Duke and Beach Head, "will assist you as well. We cannot afford to have COBRA learn of this switch or the nature of the portal. We were discussing the plans to return you. Flint, continue."

"The lab is sending a bird through to make sure the portal is stable. If it is, we will be able to return you and recover our Lady Jaye," his tone firm, unwavering.

"What if this portal closes?" cJaye spoke up.

"Then we'll reopen it." Mainframe walked into the conference room with a file in hand. "The portal is stable and we have the coordinates to begin. The lab guys have been playing with the transmuter since we first acquired it. I sent your note with Polly."

"Polly?"

"Shipwreck's parrot," Scarlett whispered to her.

"Shipwreck has a parrot?" cJaye's eyes widened.

tFlint stood up. "I'd like to check a few things with Mainframe. Permission to be excused?"

"Go on, Flint." Hawk waved him off. "Scarlett, I want you to bring Lady Jaye up to speed with our Lady Jaye. I need her able to confuse COBRA if it comes to it. I suggest you start with training. No offense," catching a glare from cJaye, "but while the two of you appear to be identical, there are some differences."

"C'mon." Scarlett grabbed her arm and winked. "This will be fun."

* * *

"Flint's at the portal opening talking to the others. He'll figure a way to get you back," Scarlett watched cJaye examining the room. "Let's stop by and see Roadblock in the mess." Scarlett smirked.

"Roadblock's here?" cJaye's eyes lit up. "I'm starved. Let's go. What?"

"Roadblock's here, but, do you know how to cook?"

"No. I'm lucky if I can heat up leftovers, why?"

"Hate to break it to you, hon, but you're in for some serious cooking lessons now." Scarlett laughed.

"Huh?"

"Our Lady Jaye is a bit of a gourmet chef. She loves to cook when she has the time. She and Roadblock talk a lot---she even knows the secret ingredient. C'mon this should be fun and aside from flying a Skystriker this is the next thing we can work on. He never let's anyone into his kitchens. Only Lady Jaye." She dragged cJaye off.

"Flint, here she comes." Mainframe pointed to the bird flying through the portal.

"Take these to Flint," Polly squawked hopping to a landing just above them.

"Shipwreck, catch her," tFlint barked.

"Can't give whistle swabby." Polly ruffled her feathers and hopped down. "Only Flint..." she squawked and landed on Flint's beret.

"SHIPWRECK!"

"Come on.. bird," he snatched the bird off tFlint's head. "Whatcha got there pea brain?" He wrestled the note from Polly as she struggled in his grasp.

"Lady Jaye... _squawk_ ...give to Flint." _whistle_

"Flint, you better see this." Shipwreck handed him a note and ring.

"She's there!" A lopsided grin played across his face as he scanned the note. "We got trouble. Get Hawk.. COBRA is sitting right on the other side. We need backup here NOW! Dialtone call HAWK!"

"Ah---yes ssSir!"

"We have to wait. She'll come through when it's safe. Shipwreck, go find Jaye."

"How are you going to get close enough?" Psyche Out whispered to tJaye.

* * *

"I..." tJaye jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. "What? How did you get here?"

"Missed me?" cFlint grinned.

"Flint!" She groaned. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier but you need to leave."

"What the hell is that?" He pointed to the portal.

"It's a long story. I have to get closer to it."

"Like hell you do," he snapped. "Both of you are headed back to the PIT. Wild Bill called for reinforcements. Let's go!" He growled.

"It's now or never." She lunged for the portal only to be tackled by cFlint. "Let go of me. I have to go through. You don't understand!" She pummeled him with her fists. He held her tightly.

"You're going back with me right now," he hissed. "We can discuss this back at the PIT."

She looked up and saw a viper headed towards the portal. "He can't go through," she roared breaking free of cFlint's hold. tJaye stumbled and caught herself with her hands. Flint lunged towards her once again only to miss her as she rolled to the side. She noticed her javelin pack and a few of her javelins scattered. Not wasting a second more, she knew what she had to do with out any doubt. She grabbed for a javelin lying on the field and sprung up.

"What the hell are you..."

"Stow it beret boy," she snapped, cutting off his words as she flipped the javelin over in her hands. He watched in awe the way she deftly twisted the stick in her hands, turning it counter clockwise. The shaft extended to its full length with a menacing tip. She step back and sent it flying then dove for cover.

"Come back here," cFlint hissed, crawling over to her. "Where di----" The javelin exploded upon impact sending the vipers scrambling to escape the explosions coming from the portal. "What the---" He began to ask when he saw her jump up and run towards the fading portal.

"Christ, Jaye!" He tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU DON'T KNOW! I HAVE TO GO!" She pummeled his chest, trying to break free. "So help me, Flint..."

"You're not going any...where..." He struggled to keep her down.

"I have to..." She managed to get her right arm free and drove the heal of her hand into his jaw and throat. She forced him to release his grip and crawled away.

"J..aye" cFlint seized her ankle, dragging her back as she clawed the ground.

"NO!" She wailed at the sight of the portal fading. She consigned defeat, collapsing with an outstretched arm.

"Have you lost your mind?" He glared.

"No only my life as I knew it." She kicked his hand away and pulled herself up to her knees with her head hung low.

"I'm sorry, Jaye." Psyche Out pushed past cFlint and knelt down beside.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" tFlint roared. The portal began to release explosions.

"It's collapsing! We need to take cover, NOW!" Mainframe pulled tFlint's arm.

"NO!" He charged towards the portal.

"SHIPWRECK! DIALTONE! HELP.ME!" Mainframe yelled trying to hold him back. It took the three of them plus five others to hold him back from the portal.

"LET GO OF ME NOW DAMN IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He fought to get free of them.

"Flint..we can get to her. We have to wait!" Mainframe reasoned through gritted teeth struggling to hold him back.

"What the hell?" Duke jumped from an AWE striker with cJaye and Scarlett.

"The portal's closing. We can't hold him." Shipwreck groaned.

"NO!" cJaye charged forward.

"YOU CAN'T!" Duke grabbed her back by the waist. "We'll get it opened again. We can still get you back." He let go of her the minute the portal disappeared.

* * *

"Jaye! Are you going to talk to me or not?" cFlint grabbed her arm. "Allie...please."

She stopped and looked at him with an icy glare. "What do you want to hear? Thank you for stopping me."

"What are you hiding? What did I do?" His voice becoming a low hiss; his eyes pleaded for her to share what was tormenting her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I can't explain it." Her shoulders slumped. "You wouldn't understand."

"Jaye! Hawk's waiting," Psyche Out called to her.

"I have to go. Hawk's waiting for me. Dash... please let go of me." She nodded to her arm he still held tightly.

He watched her follow Psyche Out into Hawk's office before punching the wall and heading off to see Scarlett. _'Maybe she knows something.'_

"Psyche Out… Jaye, would either of you care to explain what the hell you were doing back at the last battle site? I'm not buying the memory jump start idea any more, especially after the reports I've gotten from Beach Head and the others about you lately." Hawk said flatly, looking directly at tJaye. He tossed a file forward to Psyche Out.

"Hawk, that energy surge the others reported wasn't a surge." Psyche Out stammered.

"Flint said it was an explosive of unknown origin. Do you know what triggered it?" He queried, staring at the two Joes before him.

"The explosion was caused when I threw an incendiary javelin to stop a viper from going into the portal," tJaye spoke up.

"Incendiary javelin? A portal? Have you lost your mind?" Hawk stared at her in disbelief. "I know you hurt your head pretty badly but this is ridiculous!" He slammed his fist down.

Her stance more determined, tJaye leaned on the edge of the desk, locking eyes with him. "Permission to speak freely, SIR!"

"Granted." _'What the hell is wrong with her?'_

"With all do respect, sir, I don't give a damn what you believe. Prior to waking up in YOUR sickbay, I was on a battlefield chasing Destro down for the matter transmuter he stole from our lab. I was caught in the wake of the blast and fell through a portal. I am separated from my unit. I completed my task and the repercussion of that is that I am trapped here." She growled.

"Have you lost of mind?!?" Hawk snapped before casting a glare to Psyche Out.

"I checked Jaye's medical files against her. It's insane, I know but everything she's said has made sense. A bird flew through that portal with a message from." tJaye rolled her eyes upwards fighting to hold her temper in check.

"From who?" Hawk growled at her.

"From Flint on the other side. I sent a message back informing them that it was too risky to chance sending the other Jaye through or for me to attempt to get back. COBRA vipers were sitting on our side. I couldn't let them find out about the portal." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath her voice was cracking. "When that portal shut down, I lost my chance at ever seeing my home again. I lost everything." She choked. _'I lost the man I love.'_

Hawk watched her for a moment. "Does anyone else know about any of this?"

"No," Psyche Out spoke. "Not even Flint."

Looking at tJaye, Hawk drew a cautious breath. Nothing he had heard or read for that matter about Jaye in the past few days made any sense. He shook his head, pondering for a second before looking up at her. "I want to know exactly what you were trained to do. I want you to submit to a physical at the military hospital. I want more proof you're who you claim to be. Psyche Out, you will accompany her to the medical center at Fort Wadsworth immediately. That will be all.. you're dismissed. Wait! I want this kept under wraps until further notice. I don't suppose you can fly a chopper?"

"Any one you have, or a Skystriker," she smirked catching his eyes widening. "I have flown Skystrikers, Dragonflys and Conquests."

"Take a Tomahawk," he grumbled. "Psyche Out you will report to me the minute the reports are finished."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mainframe, how long before you get that portal open?" tFlint growled, pacing the lab.

"Same as before. I don't know. We're working round the clock. Flint, we're trying our best."

"Yeah, well I need results." He slammed his fists down on the Mainframe's desk.

"I'm sorry Mainframe." He sighed heavily. "I need to get her home. I need to get the other Jaye back where she belongs

"Flint, I'll call you as soon as we have something."

"Thanks, I better check on Jaye." He walked out of the lab with the weight of the world on his shoulders to find her. She was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere before he started to think of where he'd find his Jaye. A smile formed to his lips when he heard her laughing with Roadblock in the mess. Poking his head in the door, "Is this a private party?"

"No, c'mon in." Scarlett giggled. "God, you're a disaster in the kitchen." She looked at cJaye covered in flour.

"She'll learn soon enough if she's tough. Cause old Roadblock, he don't take kindly to anyone messing around in his kitchen," Roadblock chimed.

She rolled her eyes at them. "My Roadblock doesn't either."

"What on earth are you doing?" tFlint scowled.

"Well, Hawk said to make sure she could do things Lady Jaye does. So, I figured I'd have Roadblock teach her to cook."

"You can't cook?"

"Nope, got a problem with that?" cJaye flung flour at him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I tend to retaliate pretty fast." tFlint sent the flour flying back at her.

"FLINT! JAYE!" Roadblock ducked. "Not in my mess," he threw his apron down on the table. His glare stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Sorry," cJaye mumbled wiping up the flour.

"I wanted to let you know the lab still…ah…working on the portal. Sorry, Roadblock, I have to get back to the others." tFlint nodded and headed out. "I'm sorry. I forgot myself for a moment. You look so much like her," he called back from the door.

Seeing her biting her lower lip, Roadblock looked to Scarlett then to her. "Let me tell you something about our Flint. He always keeps his word. He'll get you back to where you belong."

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" She looked at them.

"Yes, he does. I haven't seen him this torn up since the time she went missing along with me, Cover Girl and Jinx. COBRA nabbed us, and we got separated from her. She was the last one found. He was frantic to find her and swore he'd never let her go again. He'll bring her home if it kills him."

"Is he always so quiet?"

Roadblock stared at Scarlett a second. Their response to her question was their uncontrolled laughter.

"What?"

"Flint quiet? Don't let that game face fool you. He's as arrogant as the rest of them. He's also been insanely jealous over other men paying too much attention to Lady Jaye. You remember that secret agent.. what was his name?" Scarlett pondered then snapped her fingers together. "Matthew… Matthew Burke."

"How about that pilot? Major Ron Michaels," Roadblock added. "LiftTicket and Lifeline had a hell of time convincing him otherwise that he didn't see what he thought he saw. He dug himself in a hole with her over that one, didn't he?"

Scarlett blushed recalling what Duke had said about walking in on them after the blow out they had over that one. "Flint's made it pretty well known she's his girl, hasn't he?"

"Yep, you can say that again. Alpine told me after that Funhouse incident in Grenada, he threatened him with KP duty if he took the lady for a moonlight stroll on the beach. I told Flint send them someplace else--anywhere but my mess." He laughed. "Come on I'll teach you how to make an old family secret." He winked. "You can watch Scarlett, but I'm warning you two…if you so much as tell the others the secret ingredient. No more lessons..."

* * *

Hawk studied the medical reports. "DNA and fingerprints match.. but the scars are different, and she had her appendix removed. How is this possible? She can't be a clone. They'd be identical in every detail if that were the case." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to see Psyche Out standing before him. "Where is she?"

"Resting in her quarters, did you read it all?" He asked, motioning ing to the file in the general hands.

"How is this possible?" Hawk frowned. "And, where is our Jaye?"

"She's safe on the other side of that portal. I can only imagine what she's going through by watching this Jaye. She's..."

"She's taking it badly, isn't she? What didn't she tell me? Don't give me that confidentiality crap," Hawk demanded. "I need to know if she's anything like our Jaye. I need to know if I can count on her."

"She left a fiancé on the other side."

"Fiancé? Any one I can identify with?" Hawk dropped the file on his desk.

"They're too much alike...her fiancé was Flint back there. She's avoiding our Flint every chance she can muster. She's backing away from him, and..."

"Flint cannot know she isn't our Jaye just yet. We need to make sure that COBRA doesn't pick up on this. Have her paired up with someone else for a while and tell him it's training until she's brought up to speed." Hawk pushed the file to him. "Make sure no one sees this."

"I already talked to Duke about having her reassessed. He's having her practice with Snake Eyes' group. I wanted to see how skilled she was at hand to hand after she threw Flint. She's supposed to work with him in a hour," Psyche Out replied, looking at his watch.

"This I want to see." Hawk headed to the door. "Tell Duke to join us in the observation room. I'll let him in on this little secret myself. NO ONE ELSE IS TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT JAYE."

Hawk, Psyche Out, and Duke stood above the training room watching her practice with Snake Eyes astounded by her moves.

They watched her spring into a back somersault to escape a blow from Snakes before springing forward and taking him down with a sweeping kick. Sending the ninja on the defense. "Where did she learn that?" Duke's eyes widened, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she's a different woman." He sputtered watching her on the offense. "She better watch out…snakes will."

"Who do you think trained her?" Psyche Out glanced from her to Duke.

"She knows his technique too well." Duke studied her more closely.

"That's because he trained her." Psyche Out stared intently.

"No. I'd know if he trained her. I have all the training reports." He pressed his hand to the glass.

"She's not Jaye." Hawk growled.

"What?!" Duke whipped around to face his CO.

"You heard me. She's not Jaye. She."

"She is Lady Jaye only she's not ours." Psyche Out caught his perplexed glare. "Remember that energy field at the battle site. It was a portal to another world and some how the two Jaye's were switched. We need to retrieve the plans for that weapon. She calls it a matter transmuter. If we can get the plans, maybe we can figure out a way to switch them back."

"Her fighting style is completely off. If COBRA sees her like that they'll know something's not right," Duke nodded to her sending a roundhouse kick at Snakes.

"That's why I sent for you," Hawk smirked. "You and Snakes are going to teach her to move like Jaye."

"But Flint taught her."

"He's not to know about this. Not a word is to leave this room. You will keep him busy on assignments and block him from getting too close to her. He's already suspicious." Hawk growled.

"You have any idea how he's going to read this, Psyche Out. He's going to think I'm out to steal his girl." Duke glared at him.

"He won't have a chance if you keep him distracted. Once she's ready, you're covering backup for her. She's infiltrating COBRA to get those plans as soon as we find a window to get her inside."

"That's suicide!" Duke sputtered. "How do you think she's gonna pull that one off?"

"I've gone into COBRA before as the Baroness and Zarana. Pick one…then again I can always create a character.. if you can give me a list of known hang outs for Zartan's 'noks." tJaye answered walking up on them. She easily switched midstream into an Aussie accent. "I've got nothing to lose. That weapon must be destroyed and with it all the research they compiled on it." She wiped her brow and shoulders with a towel.

Duke studied her for a minute before speaking. "This is insane. If anyone picks up on this."

"They won't--- only Flint would know the differences between me and your Jaye."

"So that's why you're running from him…makes sense now. This is going to destroy him if…"

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped. "I'm trapped here. I can't go home. I can't go back to my..." She rushed from the room.

"What?"

"Psyche Out go check on her," Hawk shoved him to the door.

"She and the other Flint were engaged."

Duke's eyes widened, "If he's anything like ours, he's not going to sit back and take this. He'll come for her and..."

"Bring ours back. She was headed through that portal before Flint tackled her. She is going all out to get those plans. I need you to keep her from killing herself doing it." Hawk patted his shoulder. "Let's see how this plays out."

"She's going to the mess to get something to eat. She's still rattled." Psyche Out walked in the room.

"Duke, go see what she's up to. You're her partner while she's here. Keep an eye on her. Send Flint over to Fort Wadsworth for a few days. Make up a reason to keep him out of here."

"But Hawk...the picnic at Stalker's house is this weekend," Psyche Out interrupted.

"Tell him to give her some space before the picnic. He can see her there," Hawk called after Duke headed down the hall.

Duke poked his head into cFlint's quarters before heading to the mess. "Flint, Hawk needs you to supervise maintenance on the choppers headed to Fort Wadsworth. He wants you to stay there and make sure everything is done right this time."

"But," cFlint sighed heavily. "I need to work things out with Jaye before I leave."

"You'll see her at Stalker's. Go, Hawk said he wants you there ASAP. I'll keep an eye on Jaye while you're away….I'll call you if anything major happens."

"Thanks." CFlint went to pack the minute Duke left.

Great! When he finds out what's going on, he's going to kill me. Duke grumbled to himself and shook his head entering the mess. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"What the…private party? Or, can anyone join?" He poked his head through the door.

"Jaye's fixing us some lunch," Roadblock nodded approvingly. "I swear if I had known she could cook I'd have let her back here sooner."

"Hungry?" She saw Duke's shocked expression. "What?"

"You can't c…ook. Fl…int said you could barely heat leftovers." Duke sputtered with his mouth hung open.

She winked, "Shhh---it's my best kept secret. Right Roadblock?" She flipped a knife in her hand and went to work expertly chopping and dicing vegetables for a stir-fry. "Pass me a large pan, please," she called over her shoulder.

"Got it right here." Roadblock smiled passing it to her.

The three sat back eating their stir-fry. "How did you...this is out of this world?" Duke stared at her.

"Anyone want seconds?" She smiled. "I figured this would hold me over till dinner. You know, we could have omelets for breakfast tomorrow…If Roadblock let's me back in here again. I make a wicked Western omelet." She grinned at Roadblock.

"Anytime Jaye. Flint's been holding out on us." Roadblock replied, smirking at Duke choking on his stir-fry.

"I used to hang out with our cook when mom was busy getting ready for a dinner party. It was fun." tJaye shrugged. "I have to get back to Snakes." She began cleaning up.

"Go ahead, Jaye. I'll catch up with you in a minute. I have to talk to Roadblock first." Duke downed the last of his stir-fry. Roadblock caught the look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Roadblock gave him a furrowed look.

"About Jaye and the cooking.. you can't say a word to Flint or anyone. He doesn't know," Duke stammered. "I sent him off to Fort Wadsworth."

"Duke, you're not thinking of making a move on."

"Hell no...it's not like that. I can't say more. Just don't mention she was here.. Trust me on this. It will send him for a loop we can't explain. I have to get back to the training area."

"That's where Jaye's headed," Roadblock grabbed his shoulder. "Don't play with them. They've got a good thing going even if they butt heads too much sometimes. She's hurting."

Duke jerked his arm free, "I know she's hurting. I'm not moving in on her. Hawk paired me with her for an assignment. Flint will see her at Stalker's before we go. Things will work themselves out. They have to."

"For your sake I hope so," Roadblock grumbled.


	5. Mishaps, Misunderstandings & Masquerades

**_Chapter 5: Mishaps, Misunderstandings and Masquerades_**

"Flint, Mainframe here, we got something. We have it figured out. I need to run a few tests to see if it works, but it looks like we can make the switch." He grinned over the phone, hearing a sigh of relief from tFlint.

"When will you know?" tFlint pushed.

"A few days, we want to make sure it's safe. We're using the readings from before to recreate the portal. We're also designing it so we can push back the COBRA unit sitting on the other side if they try to come through."

"Keep me posted." tFlint dropped the phone to the cradle and stood at the window, watching cJaye practice with Beach Head and the others. She was having problems holding her own with the quarterstaff. "BEACH HEAD!" He roared from his window. "Take her inside and work that drill now!" _'If anyone sees she can't get the balance down.'_ He shook his head and headed to the gym. He saw her dodging Beach Head's attack and stepped behind her. Placing his hand to her stomach, he spoke softly, "Adjust your feet further apart and lean back like you're ready to sit." He gently let go of her. "Now, slowly toss the staff back and forth between your hands, watch your footing. Did you ever take ballet as a kid?" He grinned. She nodded yes. "Good, remember the moves. It's a dance. Focus your mind and let it flow." He watched her relax. She moved more fluidly, blocking Beach Head's attacks easily before going on the offense. _'She's moving like….Dash get a grip.'_ He chastised himself and walked to the lab.

* * *

"Jaye! Get that arm up!" Duke yelled at tJayer. "Watch that back leg," standing behind her, he placed his hand to her hip, moving her stance. "Get your balance. Did you ever take ballet lessons?" 

She stifled a laugh. "You sound like… I mean."

"Your Dash? Not ours." He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Psyche Out told us. I'm sorry." He noticed her façade threatening to crumble.

'_I can't break down. I can't lose it now.'_ She forced a smile. "You were saying?"

He moved behind her, taking his hand to her stomach. "Stand back," his other hand moved to her right arm. "Tighten your fist, tuck that thumb to the side and pull back." Guiding her arm to the side, he stepped back. "Now, let it fly." He nodded approvingly. "Good, try it again." He stepped in front of her. "Hit me."

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

"HIT ME!"

She saw his feet shift before she sent the punch flying. It contacted his jaw and sent him back to the mat. A stunned Duke stared up at her in disbelief.

"Your body language gives you away." She grinned down at him. "Here. I'll give you a hand." She reached down to him and was sent flying over to her back. "What the hell---"

A grinning Duke stood above her mimicking her words back to her, "Your body language gives you-" The force of her leg sweeping into him cut him off.

She sprung to her feet. "Never underestimate me." She retorted on her way out the door, passing Roadblock. "I'll meet you outside for the picnic."

"Sure," Duke replied, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched her leave. "She looks just like..." He muttered under his breath.

"Duke, you are out of your mind? If Flint catches you with her like that..." He shook his head and pulled him up to his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?" He growled. "Do you really think I'd steal my best friend's girl?" He stalked off after tJaye.

Roadblock stared at the doorway. "I think you're dangerously close to that old friend; but, I'll keep telling you that up till the end."

* * *

"Where is she? Marvin said she'd be here. If Duke hadn't sent me to Wadsworth I could have driven her here." CFlint wondered aloud as he scanned Stalker's barbeque for signs of tJaye. He spotted a bunch of the guys hanging around together. "Maybe one of them has seen her." He pushed his way through the crowd. "What's going on?" He strained his neck over the others to get a better view. 

"The girls are running the grill." Shipwreck grinned. "Hey, I'll take mine medium rare," he yelled out, smacking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"Since when? I thought Roadblock was handling it."

"Since Jaye stepped in and told Roadblock to take a break, here you go Jaye." Stalker pushed his way past cFlint through to the grill.

"But she burns everything!" cFlint interjected, shoving his way past past the others. "Here allow me, Burnett, can't have these men eating your charcoal brickets you call burgers." He quipped, taking the spatula away from her.

"If you're sure you can handle it." tJaye shrugged. "I'm going to see what the others are doing." She patted him on the arm and whispered. "You might want to flip those." She added while pointing to a row of burgers.

"I can handle this."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

"Shipwreck, give me a hand. Let's show them how it's done." cFlint postured. "Who's next?"

"Ummm...Flint I think you may need this?" He turned to his left to see tJaye standing next to him, tugging the apron string.

"What's that?" He grinned.

"The apron. I can't get it off. Do you mind?" She turned around showing him the knot.

"Not a problem." He cast a lopsided grin to her before murmuring in her ear. "That's not the only thing I can take off you."

She blushed slightly. "Well, that's all I really need right now." She smiled brightly when she turned to face him. He was at a loss for words. He looked her over stopping at her stomach.

"When did you get that done?" His fingertips brushed over her belly ring.

"What this old thing? I've had it for a while… I have to catch up with the others. I promised Marjorie that I'd help with the kids. Give her a break you know." She placed the apron in his hands. "Flint, you're burning lunch." tJaye prompted him as she walked off.

'_She didn't have that before.. what in the hell is she up to and since when does she volunteer to help with the kids? She's terrified of them.' _ He frowned and shoved the spatula over to Shipwreck's hands. He fixed a plate and headed off join the others. He lifted a spoon of pasta salad to his mouth. "Who made this? It's delicious."

"Try the potato salad. You been holdin' out on us, my man. She can cook and that ain't no joke."

"Jaye made this?" cFlint choked. Feeling a slap on his back he gasped and added, "She can't cook. That's it.. where is she?" He set his plate down.

"She's off playing with the kids," Shipwreck called over his shoulder. "Hey...if you're not going to finish that plate. I'll take the salads. You burnt the burgers."

CFlint growled at him and stalked off to the kids' area. He stopped and stared at her curled up beneath a tree telling a story to the kids. His face softening as he listened to her spin a tale for them of a lady and a knight separated by a mirror.

"Whatcha thinking, Flint?" Duke leaned against a tree with a bottle of beer, waking him from his daydream.

"Nothing…I mean does Jaye seem off to you?"

"Off…how?" Duke came to stand next to him.

"Too many things aren't right. She's avoiding me. Hell, she practically slams the door in my face when I stop by. Is she mad at me?"

"She's got a lot on her mind. Hawk's sending her on a mission after the picnic---I'm handling back up. She'll be fine."

"You're handling backup? Where's she going?" He watched her standing with Stalker's youngest in her arms.

"Can't say, the mission's top secret. You know." Duke replied before downing the rest of his beer.

"No, I meant with the baby." He watched her snuggle the baby up against her shoulder and walk off towards the house, all the while rubbing the baby's back and humming a lullaby. He blinked at the sight and brushed Duke off. "I'll catch up with you later.. I need to talk to her." cFlint followed her into the house and listened to her as she began to softly sing a Gaelic lullaby on her way up the stairs to the baby's room.

"Shhh...that's right sweetie…. off to sleep you go." She cooed to the sleeping baby and gently draped a light blanket over him. She silently retreated backwards until she collided into cFlint who caught her about the waist.

"Thought you were terrified of little rugrats?" He whispered in her ear, kissing the back of her neck.

"Will you stop…you're going to wake him," she hissed prying his hands away from her waist.

He spun her around to face him in the hall. "Did I do something to upset you? If I did you'd tell me… right?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Dash---it's not you. It's me." She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I can't explain it, please let go of me. I have to get back downstairs and finish helping Marjorie in the kitchen."

"The others can help her. Why are you shutting me out? Is there someone else?"

"Give me some credit will you?" She glared up at him. "Do you honestly think...I'm sorry." She paused, catching the wounded look in his eyes. "I have a mission to complete after its finished I'll be able to tell you everything."

"You're going with Duke?" He pulled her around to face him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell."

"Jaye, you ok?" Duke interrupted.

"Yeah." She gave him a weak smile and broke free of cFlint's grasp and raced down the stairs, past him.

He stopped Flint. "Let her go. She'll explain it all to you later. She has to get ready for tonight's mission. I'll bring her back." He walked off leaving cFlint to think.

'_Like hell she's going off with you...I want some answers.'_ He followed them to the kitchen. Standing to the side, he heard her whispering to Duke.

"Thanks, Duke, I don't know what I would have done. He's too dangerous. I start to forget."

"No problem." He squeezed her shoulder. "Head on back and get your stuff. I'll meet you at the rendezvous. You can change there. Go, I'm right behind you. If I'm late, I'll meet you as planned."

Duke was about to say something else when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What now?" He caught the look in cFlint's eyes. "Oh, for Chrissakes, will you get a grip?"

"Get a grip? What the hell was all that about? You've been spending a lot of time with her lately." cFlint cast the accusation through gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you care? You act like she's nothing to you half the time?" Duke shoved him. "Well Dash?" He ducked the haymaker cFlint threw. "Not here. Not in Stalker's house. Marjorie and the kids don't need to see you acting like a stupid ass. You want a piece of me? I'll see you back at the training area."

"FINE! AFTER YOU!" cFlint spat and shoved him through the door.

"Man that doesn't look good." Shipwreck elbowed Roadblock.

"I have an idea and it's not good. I saw this stewing way before they got it brewing." He rhymed and headed off to divert a disaster and since neither would listen to him, he headed for Jaye's quarters.

"Jaye, they're fighting over you! Thought I'd see what you could do."

"Come on…show me where they are and get Psyche Out." She grabbed Roadblock's arm.

She heard them shouting from the hall. Racing towards the training room with Psyche Out and Roadblock on her heels, she found them facing off in the training area.

"How long did you wait before you moved in on her?" cFlint charged at Duke knocking him to the mats. Duke brought his knees up to kick him off.

"Flint, you're a fuckin' idiot," he spat. "You spend all your free time bragging about how you and she have this thing going…nothing serious." He jumped to his feet dodging at wild punch from cFlint.

"You know it's not like that. She knows its not!" CFlint roared, pulling his arm back to send a haymaker at Duke.

"Yeah-well tell it to the guys. You don't deserve her," Duke growled sending a punch to cFlint's jaw, knocking him to his back.

"And you do? Is that it?" He rubbed his jaw, and charged at Duke once again. They were pushing and shoving each other when she came in to stop them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She charged between them grabbing Duke's arm and deflecting his punch before placing her hands to cFlint's chest. "What happened?" She pushed him back.

"Roadblock, get her out of here!" Duke glared at her.

"What happened? He knows damn well what happened. He knows better than to mess with my girl. You son of a bitch!" He shoved her to Roadblock, and jumped Duke.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" She snapped, breaking free from Roadblock's arms. She shouldered cFlint's back, knocking both him and Duke over before she stood over them with her hands planted on her hips. The wounded look she received told her she'd hit him harder with her words than Duke ever could have with his fist. "I'm not your Jaye. Psyche Out?" She saw him enter and waved him over. "Can you take the others outside for a minute?" She gulped. "I need to prove to him what I'm saying is true." Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears; she looked directly into in his before turning her back to him to regain some composure.

"Allie? What's wrong?" cFlint's voice softened as he stood. He pulled reached out, gently turning her around to face him. "Allie, talk to me…please? He pleaded with his hand cupping he side of her face, ever so gently coaxing her to meet his eyes.

"I…ah…it started the day you found me on the field." She stammered slightly as she started her tale. "I was chasing Destro with the others for the matter transmuter he'd stolen from our lab." She raised her hand to his lips to cut off his words. "Let me finish, I tried to stop him from firing it and got caught in the wake of the blast when it opened a portal…that energy field you saw...and I fell through. Your Jaye was on the other side waiting to get through when it disappeared. I'm not your Allie."

He held her tighter. "You're just shaken. Everything will be fine."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not her. Look…" She stepped back. Seeing the others hovering in the doorway, she moved to block their vision and began to unbutton her blouse. His eyes crinkled to see what she was going to do next. "I don't have a scar on my left shoulder." She let the blouse fall from her shoulder. His eyes widened at her revelation the minute he saw there was no scar. His fingers tentative touching her bare skin before she pulled the blouse back in place. "I didn't put it together until that night in my room, when I saw your tattoo. My Dash doesn't have a special forces cross. I couldn't." She struggled to form the words for a moment. Choking the words forth she reached for his face. "I couldn't betray him with you. You look just like him except for that bloody tattoo."

"If what you're saying is true. Allie is... Oh my God….NO!" Fear, anger, loss flashed across his face.

"Trapped like me? Dash...my Flint has her safely on the other side. He was going to send her through after the vipers left the portal but I closed it when I blocked them from going through." She closed her eyes. "I have to recover COBRA's plans for the matter transmuter. They can't have a weapon with that capacity. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I have to go." She fixed her blouse. "Please don't be angry with Duke. He's your best friend, isn't he?" She took a step towards the door.

"Why did you say I was dangerous?" He gently pulled her back to him.

"Because it's easy to forget you're not my Dash." She kissed him on the cheek and tried to leave. He stopped her again.

"Be careful."

"Thanks." She ran off leaving him standing with Roadblock.

"You gonna be ok, Flint?" Roadblock shook his shoulder. "Flint?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you were ok?"

He didn't answer for a minute. "I fucked everything up with Allie and now I've lost her and I can't fix any of this…how do I?"

"I'm sure she knew it… well may be hoped it. I knew it. Duke knew it. You're the only one that can't face it."

"Face what?"

"If you can't see it, you can't fix it." Roadblock slapped his back and walked off.

* * *

"Dialtone, get Flint!" Mainframe yelled. "I think we got it."

He was sitting in his office staring at their engagement picture, his fingers tracing her smile when he heard his phone ring. "Dialtone, slow down.. I'll be right there." _'Hopefully he's got a way to bring you home, sweetheart.'_ He carefully set the picture back and hurried off to the lab.

Everyone cleared a path when they saw him enter the lab knowing full well he was a powder keg set to explode from the look in his eyes. "MAINFRAME!" he bellowed. "What have you got for me?"

"Check this out," he reached to the control panel. TFlint watched in earnest, a small portal began to form. "We've got it," he grinned at the warrant officer. "I only have a few more adjustments to make to increase the power feed so we can send equipment through if necessary to push those vipers back."

"When can we move?"

"Day after tomorrow...I have to finish modifying the homing device. It will reopen the portal for you and the others to come back through once you have Lady Jaye."

* * *

At the PIT…

"Hawk, come quick you've got to see this!" Mainframe charged into his office.

"What is it?" He ran to the control room with him.

"Remember that energy field we picked up after that skirmish with Destro?"

"Yeah?"

"It's back." He pointed to the satellite feed. "It's been coming in and out for a while. What is it?"

"Get Flint in here."

"I'm right here." He called from the doorway.

"We've got company…the good kind I hope. Get a team out there now.and keep me posted," he sighed. "Looks like Duke was right.they're coming for her. Any word from Duke or Jaye?" He looked to Mainframe.

"No, sir!"

"Hawk, I spoke to her before she left." cFlint clenched his jaw.

"She told you?" He watched cFlint shrug his shoulders. "Get a unit out there and block those vipers."

"Ready?" Duke tapped on the door.

"I guess." tJaye opened the door. "Ow, do I look luv?" She winked walking out.

"Like a nok biker babe." He shook his head approvingly, watching her turn. "You're definitely dressed the part." He cleared his throat. She walked to the mirror to take in her disguised. She had snakeskin boots with 4-inch heels on. Dressed in low cut black leather pants that flared past the knees and a vest style lavender halter tied in front, she was still sporting a belly ring through her navel. She added a belly chain across her hips, several rings, and choker around her neck. To complete the look, she donned a wig-- -a platinum mane of blonde hair with lavender highlights going down her back. No one would know it was her… not even her own mother. "Your CO let's you wear that ah-belly ring?" He stammered.

She laughed, "So long as it's not seen, I had it before I joined the Joes before I met my Flint. He's never had a problem with it. Actually, he loves it." She gave him a wicked grin.

"Ah---speaking of your Flint, how did the two of you meet on the team?"

"Actually… the first time I met him I was on assignment. I was a Vegas showgirl and a bartender. I literally fell in his lap." She straightened her wig into place. "Duke, do me a favor? I need to make sure this is stuck on tight enough," she said, touching her wig. "Give it a tug." He yanked her back off her feet, sending them both to the floor. "Ok, that works. Give me a minute to touch up my make up and I'll finish your new look." He watched her add the final touches to her face.

"Damn, if I didn't know it was her. I'd swear she was a nok babe." He mumbled to himself.

He watched her blacken her eyes with black liner mascara after glittering her eyelids with a strange purple shadow. When she reached for her lip liner, he noticed the long acrylic nails she'd applied. The bright polish and designs screamed nok chick. He was stunned at the transformation. Gone was the professional soldier, standing before him was "Dru" the ultimate bad girl. She looked every inch the nok babe she set out to be. 'Flint would kill to see her. I mean Jaye like this…hell… he's going to kill me for letting her out like this.' "Ah---Jaye.I don't know about this. Do you have any idea how to...uh...how."

Her vibrant laughter was her response. "This will be a cake walk so long as you forget we're Joes long enough to get inside. Become the character, soak in the atmosphere. Truth is, if my Flint caught me out like this he'd blow a gasket. You're not planning to give me one of those noks are nuts speeches are you? I already know the noks are crazy." Pursing her lips together, she touched up her lipstick before turning to him. "Now, let's see." tJaye folded her arms. "Turn around." She rolled her eyes. "You look like a boy scout playing dress-up." She ripped the sleeves off his shoulders, and grabbed a pair of scissors to slash a few cuts in his shirt. "Your boots are too shiny." She tossed him a brush. "Scuff'um up! When you're done, strap this to your boot." she tossed him a serrated hunting knife. "Then we'll work on make up." tJaye smirked.

"Mmm-ake up," Duke stuttered. "You can't be serious?" He watched her cross her arms over her chest and tap her boot. He gulped. "Yes ma'am."

'_If the guys see me.'_ He rolled his eyes at his reflection. Rubbing his hand over his scalp, he asked, "Did you really have to shave designs and color it black and blue?" The top of his head was black, the sides now an iridescent dark blue.

"I told you it'll wash out in a few days…come on Spike we have to catch up with Zartan's crew." tJaye tossed him a set of keys. "You do know how to drive a bike, don't you?"

"C'mon, Dru." He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

"See that's what I mean about getting into the role. Noks are notorious for dragging their women along."

"Just climb on will ya?" Duke nodded back. _'How the hell did we get a bike like this? She's not kidding when she says get into a__role..hmmm…maybe I should go covert ops.'_

"Fine, just don't pull any wheelies without tell me first." tJaye swung her leg over the back of the Luc's Ness Tail bike, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mainframe, how much longer?" tFlint growled pacing the lab.

He didn't look up. He was intent on his task. "Only a few more tests and we'll be ready. I'll have a Skystriker outfitted with a homing device in a few hours. You might want to get the others ready. Jaye was in here a while ago."

"Thanks." tFlint grumbled and headed off to get the others ready.

"Showtime," she whispered in his ear. "Now remember think nok." She hung on his arm at the bar. "Zartan's crew just came in. Zartan's looking right at us."

Zartan grunted, "Buzzer, Torch, get a table. I see some fun sitting at the bar." His eyes raked over tJaye in her disguise.

"Haven't seen you here before," Zartan leaned on the bar next to her.

"Tha's cause I 'aven't brought 'er ere before." Duke sneered, pulling her away from the master of disguise.

"You. I haven't seen before," Zartan sneered back. "We don't like strangers hanging around here. Do we boys?" He called over his shoulder to the noks.

"I'd sit back down if I were you boys." tJaye popped her gum and buffed her nails. Splaying her nails for her personal inspection. "Spike 'ere don't play. Ya know." She winked.

"Spike?" The noks said in unison.

Duke took a swig of whiskey. "I'm lookin' for Zartan for a bit of business."

"Hey, Zartan, you dealin' with this bloke?" Torch called out.

"I got a client tha' wants one of those ray guns the Joe's stole. He's willing to pay me well for getting' it for 'im. Question is are you the one tha' can get it?" He turned to Zartan.

"Depends." Zartan moved to tJaye. "How do I know this isn't a game?"

"Spike, he don't look like tha' Zartan." tJaye raised her chin appraisingly.

"Shut yer trap, Dru. I'm 'andling this..women," Duke huffed.

"Yeah, right, I'm going to shoot pool, luv." She traced her fingers over the back of his hairline and sauntered off towards a pool table.

Duke studied Zartan's reaction. _'Great, he wants her.'_ He watched Zartan's eyes followed her every move.

"Buzzer, Torch, leave her alone," Zartan bellowed at them moving towards the pool table.

"Aw...come on Zartan, we jus wan ta play a game with 'er," Torch whined.

They watched her twirl a cue stick through her fingers before chalking the tip and leaning low over the edge of the table to break the rack. _'She just has to make a show of herself. Doesn't she?' _Duke grinned watching her lean in for the shot. Her breasts falling against the fabric of her halter, she practiced sliding the stick smoothly through her fingers. Her eyes glittered with an emerald gaze as she eyed her shot. She winked at the bar before she broke the rack.

"Nice shot." Zartan nodded approvingly. "I think I may be able to help you. Mind you the price is going to be steep." Duke saw his eyes never left her.

"I have to cover expenses. You see the device isn't here in the States. I can get it-not to worry. What did you call her? Dru?"

"Dru's more trouble than she's worth most the time….a real hell cat." Duke shrugged his shoulders. "But she's MINE. DRU get your ass over here!" He whistled to her.

"Coming, LUV." She tossed the pool cue to Buzzer. "I'll be back." She walked to the bar. "You bellowed?" She smirked, draping herself over his shoulder.

Duke grabbed the back of her hair. Pulling her face within inches of his own, he growled. "Play nice."

"Don' I always, luv?" She pouted, pushing away from him. "You wan' a drink? I'll get it."

"Sure." He winked.

She stepped back to the bar; placing her hands behind her she hopped back and spun around to the back stretching her legs as she turned. _'Show off_.' Duke shook his head.

"Nice…ah…boots." Zartan grinned.

"'dem rattler." tJaye smiled back. "Spike? Yer usual?"

"You're not supposed to be back here." The bartender charged over to her grabbing her arm. She twisted quickly, shoving him against the bar.

"I can get my own drink…not tha' watered down swill you serve. Unless you wan' me to rip your bloody arm off, I suggest you leave me the 'ell alone, GOT IT!" She snarled, shoving him away.

"I see what you mean. Give me one of those, Dru." Zartan nodded, pointing to the drink she set in front of Duke. "Let's talk.."


	6. Boys and Their Toys

_**Chapter 6: Boys and Their Toys** _

CJaye was sitting on the sofa in the quarters she shared with Scarlett studying pictures from Lady Jaye's photo album before turning to a stack of magazines.

Scarlett was busy getting ready for her date when she asked, "Jaye.. do you need anything before I go?" Scarlett straightened her skirt and reached for her purse. "I'm running late, if Duke calls tell him I'm on my way."

"Duke?" cJaye sputtered. "You're seeing Duke?"

"Who did you think I had a date with?"

"Ah…I'm sorry. I'm just so used to seeing you with…ah….never mind, forget I said anything. I'm fine." cJaye snuggled back further into the sofa and buried her nose in a magazine.

"No, wait, who did you think?" Scarlett yanked the magazine away from her, forcing her to look up at her as she pressed, "Who's your Scarlett seeing?" with a playful tone.

"Forget I said anything….Duke's waiting." CJaye snatched the magazine back. Scarlett frowned.

"He can wait. He's used to me being a few minutes late anyway." Scarlett sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "Who?"

CJaye tossed the magazine to the side and rolled her eyes. "Ok, but, don't shoot the messenger---Snake Eyes."

"Snake Eyes?" Scarlett's jaw dropped; her eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Hey." cJaye raised her hands up to ward her off. "I told you."

"I---ah, never really thought about him that way. We did used to hang out together, but, well Duke came along and…." she sighed. "It only goes to show that similar worlds do not necessarily mean everything is the same. I mean look at our Steeler, last we knew, he was head over heels for that Baroness he met the first time the transmutter was used. He stayed behind in that world so I can't say I'm not that shocked. Good for them. Now, I've got a certain guy to meet, don't wait up."

CJaye watched her leave and settled back down with another magazine. _'Why did I just assume she and Snakes were….well look in the mirror. You thought this Flint was yours until.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lady Jaye, you awake?" Cover Girl pounded. "Flint wants you in the lab. He's pulling a team together."

She jumped up. "I'll be right there..."

* * *

"Enough, we know where the plans are. I have to get you out of here before he gets anymore ideas," Duke muttered under his breath. _'Talk about 'nok eye candy...if I hadn't grabbed her away from him that last time.'_

"I can handle him." tJaye went to step away only to be hauled back, "I told you-" she hissed under her breath.

"Spike, why don't you and Dru join us back at our camp?" Zartan yelled from the table he and his noks were sitting at. "We can make the final arrangements for that little trip."

"Dru would only slow us down. She's better off left behind ya' know." Duke wrapped an arm about her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. Turning his face into her neck, he whispered, "You have to get back to the Pit. Zartan isn't going to stop coming after you."

She watched Zartan draw a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "Spike, you never let me 'ave any fun. All right, I'll wait back at yer place."

"Thatsa girl." Duke nuzzled her neck. "Go on. I'll be back soon enough." He slapped her on the ass.

Her hand automatically flew to where he slapped her; she glared back over her shoulder. _'He's having way too much fun on this assignment.'_

"I said both of you are coming back to the camp." Zartan blocked the door.

"Dru's too 'igh maintenance to take wi' us," Duke charged up behind her. "She stays where she belongs back at my place." He stated, moving her past Zartan. They stood glaring at each other like two stags about to lock antlers neither giving an inch.

"If you want the weapon's schematics, she comes to the camp." Zartan poked him in the chest. The noks began to move in.

"Wha's a matter Spike. Don't like yer girl around us?" Buzzer taunted jerking him around to face them.

"Just like ta keep 'er happy, right babe?" He pulled her against him, possessively.

"Wot 'arm would it be?" She batted her lashes at Duke.

"Fine, you wanna go.. don't let me hear you bitchin cause you don't have..."

"Wot the 'ells goin on?" Zarana swung the door open pushing her way past the noks. "I've been waitin for you blokes all day an yer 'ere. Who the 'ell are they?" She pointed to Duke and tJaye, eyeing them carefully before setting her eyes on Duke.

"I'm negotiating. I told you to wait back at camp, Zarana," Zartan barked. He grabbed tJaye's arm to pull her away from Duke. "Dru and Spike will be joining us."

"Dru and Spike? Him, I can see but this piece of fluff?" She sneered at tJaye.

"Who ya callin a piece of fluff?" tJaye sneered back. The women began assessing each other.

"You wouldna last five minutes back at camp." Zarana shoved her.

tJaye shoved back. "Bloody bitch, who the 'ell are you ta know wha I can do?"

"DRU! Back off." Duke pulled her away. "You don' wan to mess with Zarana."

"Let 'em fight!" Torch yelled.

"You bitch." Zarana lunged at her.

Duke grabbed tJaye back while Zartan held Zarana.

"Yer lucky yer brother's got you.. Pinky," tJaye spat, kicking her legs to get free.

"Zarana, you blow this deal and I'll," Zartan hissed at her.

"Fine, this isn't finished," she spat at tJaye.

* * *

"Here's what we have people." tFlint stood at the head of the table. The others were crowded around the conference room table awaiting instructions. "We have COBRA sitting right on the other side of the portal. We also have a full scale Joe team to deal with who aren't expecting to see themselves waltzing in on them. Jaye will lead us to the base once we're past the vipers. Ace and Slipstream will patrol the airspace on this side while Cover Girl stands ready with the Wolverine if COBRA tries to get past us. Roadblock, you and Jaye will follow us with an AWE Striker. Quick Kick, Breaker, and I are taking RAMs. It'll give us more maneuverability. We'll got to get everything organized tonight to be ready to move at dawn. We have a lot to do."

* * *

"Any ideas?" Duke whispered to her, watching the noks settling in for the night. The meeting in the bar should have been enough to set up the deal; however, he hadn't figured Zartan's infatuation with Dru into the equation. They hadn't been in the camp long before he found Zartan following her. The master of disguise wasn't taking the hint to back off.

"I'll take first watch. Get some sleep. He won't try anything in an open camp. It's not his style. He won't give up a fat payday. " tJaye replied, sitting down in front of him before leaning back against his legs. Duke took the hint and sat down, drawing her back against his chest. She struggled up a bit only to be pulled back. "You don't have to…"

"Come here, he's watching us again. Take it easy," he hissed, "nearly married women associated with Flint aren't my style." Duke draped an arm down across her body to send a message to Zartan before whispering, "We missed the check in. I couldn't get a call out."

She grinned back up at him and wrapped her hand over the back of his neck, drawing his head down. "They'll be able to track the bike. It's got a GPS tracking device on it---what you didn't think they'd just let us take a bike like that? Did you?"

Sleeping with one eye on her until it was his turn to watch, he kept his knife within easy reach.

Hawk strode into the control room. "Any word from Duke, yet?" He looked at Dialtone and took a sip of coffee.

"Ah-nothing yet, sir. Th-they missed their last two check ins." He stuttered.

"And no one thought that was important enough to get me?" He growled at the communications officer.

"We got the bike on..uh….the...uh GPS." Dialtone stammered, passing him a print out.

"Send Beach Head out to replace Flint and tell him to get a team together to find them."

"Ah-sir, you sent him to monitor COBRA."

"Flint can easily spot Jaye in disguise. He'll be able to see her at a distance. Tell him to monitor the noks and get them out at the first sign of trouble. NOW!" He roared at Dialtone.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to wait? I thought you cleared everything for us to go." TFlint growled at Mainframe. They were going over the last minute details when Mainframe found a discrepancy in a report.

"I need to check the data one more time." Mainframe stressed, waving the stack of papers in his hand for emphasis.

TFlint felt another presence. "Who ever you are, you'd better show yourself right now!" He growled scanning the lab.

"Sorry to interrupt," CJaye sputtered, stepping out of the shadows. "We have the vehicles ready to…did you say we have to wait?"

He dropped the file onto the table and raked his fingers through his hair skimming the edge of his beret. "Mainframe found something they overlooked. It's probably nothing. RIGHT?" He glared at him.

"It's just a precaution. We left out a set of numbers. I need a few more hours to double check the modifications we made to the homing devices." He gulped.

TFlint caught the look of despair in her eyes, "Jaye, we'll get you home." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, let's grab something to eat. Roadblock's cooking."

"Sure." She gave him a weak smile and followed him out of the lab.

* * *

CFlint and Roadblock crouched down behind a dilapidated building. "What the hell are they doing out here?" CFlint muttered under his breath. "Wait, there's two new 'noks I haven't seen before." He studied a man and woman standing with Zartan.

"Check her out." Shipwreck grinned, leaning forward over cFlint and Roadblock's shoulders. "Those nok babes just get." His words were cut off by CFlint's arm flying back into his chest.

"Can it Shipwreck, we have to find Duke and Jaye." cFlint hissed.

"Well if you ask me."

"SHIPWRECK!" cFlint and Roadblock hissed. They heard a twig snap and turned, standing behind them was Zarana and Buzzer.

"Look wot we got 'ere, more company?" Zarana smirked, raising a gun at them. They led them to the center of the compound.

"Hey, Zartan, look what we found in the bushes." Buzzer shoved them forward.

"Well, if it isn't Flint, Roadblock, and Shipwreck," Zartan sneered. "Lock them up. We'll have some fun with them in a bit. Come on Spike, Dru." He grinned at her.

"Wait a minute, I ain't never seen no Joes before." tJaye moved closer to the prisoners. "Wot you got planned for 'em?" She raised a brow at Zartan.

"Maybe a little sport." Zartan stepped over to her and caressed her cheek. "Would you like that?"

"Depends on the sport I suppose." She winked. "Spike, you go on wi' Zartan. I wanna watch 'em a bit."

"DRU?"

"Wot? They're caged." She pouted.

"All right but stay outta trouble," Duke warned.

"Don't I always?" She blew him a kiss and turned back to watch the prisoners.

She waited for the noks to step away before she approached cFlint and the others with a tray of food. Sliding it along the ground beneath the bars, she offered it to them. CFlint sat back, his eyes closed. _'He's planning._' She noticed before she spoke out to gain their attention. "ere ya go.ya got ta eat somethin."

"No thanks." Shipwreck went to toss the tray away before she whispered, "I wouldn't take a gift for granted." She knew cFlint was awake and listening. His eyes snapped open the instant he heard her without the accent. She saw shock replaced with anger as his eyes raked over her. _'I knew he'd blow a gasket._' She walked off, suppressing a grin.

"Flint, what is it? The nok babe said..."

"That's not a nok babe," cFlint hissed through his teeth. "It's Jaye. Roadblock, check that tray. Now, where's Duke." He shifted his eyes to scan the compound. '_Where did he go? Where's Zartan?'_ He paced the cage, watching Jaye move towards a building. _'What the hell does she think she's doing dressed like that?'_ He scowled. "Roadblock, did you find anything?" He whispered. "We don't have a lot of time. it looks like they're breaking camp." Roadblock grinned back at him. He pulled out a knife from the food on the tray and passed it to cFlint. "Good work Jaye. Shipwreck, mouth off at the noks while I figure out our next move. I need a distraction." He sat back in a corner, lowering his head slightly enough to appear to be napping while he watched the perimeter. Roadblock began to cut at the rope holding the bars in place.

She walked in on Zartan and Duke haggling a price for the weapon. "I told ya, you'll get the money as soon as we have the weapon. The money's there…see." Duke turned the laptop screen to show Zartan. "$1,000,000 as promised once we have the gun."

"Spike, you gotta see them sittin' there like…oh, sorry, luv. Dinna mean ta interrupt." tJaye walked over to them.

Duke scowled at her a moment before pulling her around to his lap. "I told ya keep away from them, Didn't I? We're leavin' in a bit. Go get yer stuff." He shoved her to the side, looking at Zartan. "What?"

"She doesn't listen very well does she?" Zartan chuckled, watching her kneel by her bag.

"Ever know a woman that did?" Duke followed Zartan's eyes. "Dru, move your ass. We gotta move now. Those bloody Joes might have backup hanging around." Giving a sigh of exasperation, he walked over to her. "Here give me that." He snatched the bag from her hands, and placed his hand beneath chin. He pulled her face to look at him and moved within inches of her, his back turned to Zartan. "Did you get to them?" He whispered. She nodded slightly.

"Are we goin' or not?" Zarana snapped at them. "I've got the others looking for more of them in the brush."

"In a minute," Duke snapped. Zartan's eyes narrowed on him.

"C'mon, she's not worth it." Zarana tugged Zartan by the arm.

"That's your opinion. I can get the money and the girl." An evil grin spread across his mouth.

* * *

"I take it you like that?" tFlint leaned back in his chair before chuckling at cJaye savoring every bit of her dinner.

"This is out of this world." She sighed, lifting a spoon of pasta salad to her lips and giving him a familiar look.

"Alison gave him the recipe," he said softly.

"Flint---"

"The guys will have things figured out soon."

She studied him for a moment. "You know. I can't figure you out. I mean you." She blushed.

"I look just like him, don't I? What's he like…your Flint?" He leaned forward, his eyes studying her for a change.

"He's complicated." She groaned. setting her fork down.

"More than me?" He raised an eyebrow and rested his chin in his hand.

She laughed. "You have no idea. For starters he's has a phobia about committing. He's too much into being what he thinks a man's man is all about…"

He nodded his understanding. "I used to be the same way." He started to say.

"What changed you?" cJaye pressed, leaning forward with her chin resting in her palm, her dinner forgotten.

"Alison." He answered. It seemed simple enough to say now. "I was too focused on my career and we had a rather unique start."

"Unique, how so?"

"Well, she literally fell into my lap." He caught cJaye's perplexed expression and continued. "Her heel broke while she was onstage…"

"Onstage?" She asked and raised a glass of diet soda to her lips for a drink to take a sip.

"She was undercover at the time in Vegas as a showgirl…."

cJaye choked on her drink, sending it spewing up her nostrils.

"Easy there…" Flint laughed.

"Showgirl?"

"She planted a microchip on me during a mission when she fell into my lap." He colored slightly at the memory and cleared his throat when he saw cJaye's comical grin directed at him. "I didn't know what happened to the show girl."

"Don't tell me you didn't look?"

"Oh, I looked but I couldn't see her in front me. She changed into the bartender and well…she can blend herself into any environment she choses. Hell, you couldn't find her in an Afghan market place if she set her mind to it." He added with a note of pride.

"So you and she----"

"Started out paired up on missions together. I have to admit I wasn't used to working with a woman."

"Really?"

"What I mean to say is, I was used to working with men on operations. There aren't too many units were women are sent out in the field, so, I didn't know how to handle it at first. I was used to commanding men not women and didn't know…what…I'm…" He stammered, trying to find the words.

"Know where to draw the line?" She provided.

"Yeah," Flint agreed with a sigh of relief. "I didn't want to cross any lines and I wasn't going to risk my career testing the waters besides I had already made a complete ass out of myself the first day I arrived on the team."

"What happened?"

"I showed up trying to impress the top brass in the war games. My team was on the offense, driving her team back, when she stopped her retreat. I was so full of myself I boasted 'I've got you now.' She laughed at me. I looked through my binoculars and saw her climbing out to sit on the edge laughing at me. I thought she'd lost it. Sitting there in a Wolverine with Roadblock and Cover Girl, they were all laughing at me. I thought ok," he nodded, "I'll show you, and gave the order to take aim when Bazooka tells me we have a problem." He sighed. "I had been so brash…so hell bent to make a good example I didn't double check the ammo supply. We were out of shells and she knew it!" He slammed he fist down. "I was shocked. I told the others let's bluff her and gave chase. The next thing I knew she gave orders to the others and they opened fire." CJaye broke down, laughing uncontrollably. Tears were running down her eyes.

"At least one of us got you…my Flint got me and Roadblock with a mini tank."

"Well, after that fiasco, Hawk decided to pair us up together. It was odd to say the least. No matter how much I tried to stay professional, she had to start with me."

"Oh, so you're telling me she chased you?" CJaye folded her arms and stared challengingly at him.

"Yep, she chased me." tFlint grinned. A sparkle hit his eyes when he spoke of his Jaye. "No matter how I tried to avoid it. She just kept flirting with me."

"What was the breaking point?"

"That had to be the time we were out to stop COBRA and the Pyramid of Darkness." He shifted himself back in his chair with his hands folded behind his neck. "We were chasing Destro to stop him, and ended up falling into this pink mud. It was like quick sand and we were sinking fast. Any way, she reaches back and grabs one of her javelins...the bubble one and the next thing I know she tells me hold on tight and we end up floating to the surface. I remember I couldn't think. I had her in my arms and all I could say was..'Where do we go from here….ah….not us personally. I mean professionally' I stuttered like a teenage boy." cJaye couldn't control her urge to laughter. "Jaye? You ok?" He stood up, grabbing her shoulders. He gently shook her. "Jaye...you have to breathe." She couldn't contain the laughter any longer and gave in. "All right I guess it is pretty funny but if you don't start breathing I won't tell you any thing else." He caved into the laughter before she spoke.

"So...how did the two of you get together." She asked, reaching for her water.

"It just sort of happened. The more time we spent together the better it got.,,,don't get me wrong, we're military so assignments have separated us from time to time and I'll admit I wasn't looking for anything." He caught her typical male glare. "It wasn't like I had a phobia…all right so may be I did but." He leaned forward his tone became more somber. "I had to stop with the what ifs...I couldn't play it safe. I couldn't live if I didn't take a chance. I have to get her back."

She was shaken and envious by his revelation. This Flint wasn't going to give up his Lady Jaye without a fight. _'Would Dash ever feel that way about me?'_ She wondered. tFlint caught her expression.

"Jaye, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I mean my Dash…ah…Flint, he didn't know when to stop. He was so busy postering and trying to get into my…" She bit her tongue and covered her hand over part of her face, attempting to hide her embarrassment as tFlint replied with a deep laugh.

"I can see your Flint doesn't waste any time." He shook his head and reminded her, "I tried to maintain a professional distance."

"And she chased you?" cJaye replied sarcastically.

"Well, may be not chased is the word I'd used to describe Alison. No, she wouldn't let me disappear behind the uniform. She's always quick to respond to a comment, sometimes a little too quick." He gave an exasperated sigh and a lopsided grin before continuing. "She's open, honest…a little too honest for some, and easily approachable to all. She can hold her own in any debate and acquiesce to those who prove a valid counter point. She always has time for a friend though some of those friends…" he pent his breath.

"You're the jealous type, aren't you?"

He replied with a cautioning glare back. "Let's just say I had to learn the hard way that if I couldn't trust her, I couldn't have her."

"Huh?"

"Lady Jaye dumped him." Cover Girl slid into the seat next to cJaye. "What? She did and you know it." Cover Girl shrugged off tFlint's scowl.

"What happened?" cJaye pressed.

"We have to check on the mission update." tFlint cut Cover Girl off before she could continue.

Cover Girl rolled her eyes back at him and turned to cJaye. "I'll tell you later or better yet, ask Lady Jaye…ah…Alison when you see her. You'll love it. Later, Flint…" Cover Girl gave him a mock salute and pushed her self away from the table, leaving tFlint and cJaye alone.

cJaye just stared back at tFlint, waiting _'1…2…3…4….5…6..'So maybe he…'_

"It wasn't like that…well ok, I screwed up and she left me." tFlint gushed. cJaye suppressed an urge to gloat since it took him a little longer than her Flint to crumble a little.

"She left you?""

"I thought she and some guy named Ron were …I mean… ah hell…She was friends with a Major Ron Michaels before we met and she told me they were 'just' friends but every time I tried to see if she was available he was around and…."

"You thought she was cheating on you?" cJaye added with a frustrated sigh and grumbled under her breath, "Talk about two of a kind."

"Wait a minute, it wasn't like that. I mean all right so I thought she was but …"

"Do you know how many times I've had this argument with my Dash?" She groaned. "He practically flipped out over Lt Dorky…ah…Gorky flirting with me and it wasn't my fault."

"Lt. Gorky…Oktober Guard Gorky?"

"He's here, too?" She asked.

"We haven't had to work with the Oktober Guard but I've seen his file. If he's anything like the one here…"

"You can't be defending him?"

"Defending who?" tFlint raised his voice a little, drawing a few looks from Joes passing by.

"Flint…I mean my Flint."

"No, I'm just saying Gorky's got a reputation according to the intel files…look if your Flint is smart, he'll figure it out. I can't tell you how he thinks or for that matter what he thinks. I just know that Alison gave me one hell of a wake up call when she found out what an ass I made of myself over Ron Michaels." He closed his eyes for a moment and cJaye could see him shudder for a moment. "I pushed her away with my jealousy and she left the Joe team because of it for awhile. She was so angry there was nothing I could do or say to make her forgive me." He stared down at the table willing away the frustration he had felt. "My damn stupidity nearly cost me everything."

"How did you get her back?" cJaye asked softly.

"I begged. I groveled. I chased her until she took me back."

* * *

Darkness was settling in on the nok camp. CFlint and the others were waiting for a chance when they heard a sound. TJaye braced herself against the bars of the cage while the others moved to block any sight of her from the patrolling nok.

"Shh-- they think I'm out for a stroll. We're leaving at dawn."

CFlint's eyes locked on her, "What the hell are you doing dressed like that?" He hissed reaching through the bar, his fingers touched the fabric of the halter. "There's nothing to it."

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me, look I don't have much time. Here." She smirked humorously slipping a bag to them. "I've snagged enough C4 to blow this camp sky high. You need to get out before the fireworks start."

"Start?" Shipwreck gulped.

"Yeah. I rigged a nice little display for you guys." She suppressed a laugh.

"Where's Duke?" cFlint scowled.

"Inside with Zartan." tJaye nodded to the building. "They're hashing out the details. I have to go. Remember get out of her before dawn."

They watched her scurry off towards the building. "Something's not right here, we need to move now. The noks are gathering near the windows." Flint began to clench and unclench his fists. "Shipwreck, get a couple of bikes secure for us. Roadblock, follow me." He cut the last bindings away from the bars. They silently made there way closer knocking out Torch and Ripper along the way. They carefully inched their way up to the window. Buzzer was inside with Zartan and Zarana.

"I say we leave now." Zartan pushed back from the table.

"This late at night," Duke yawned. "Have you lost your mind. It's dark out there." Nodding towards the window. Flint ducked quickly. _'That's it, Duke, tell him I'm here. We can have one hell of a party.' _

"Fine you stay here, I'll take the others.you can follow." He pulled tJaye to him.

"That bastard. He's after her." Flint hissed, pressing the glass with one hand, the other forming a tight fist.

"Easy man. We'll get her out of there in a minute…we need to wait."

Roadblock pulled him away from the window.

"She stays with me," Duke growled, pulling her back. He felt the cold steel blade of Buzzer's knife against his throat.

"She stays with me," Zartan sneered ripping her away from Duke. "Buzzer lock him up. We're going to have some fun." His lips skimmed the back of her neck. She brought the heel of her boot down on his foot.

"Like hell we are," she spat, bringing her elbow to his ribs. She fell from his grasp with a thud.

Duke seized his chance knocking the blade from Buzzer's hands. Zarana charged the door to find Flint and Roadblock standing there grinning down at her.

"Sorry to bust up your little party but she's going with me." cFlint gave Zartan a smug grin, punching one fist against the palm of his other hand. Duke was fighting Buzzer when Flint stalked into the room. Zarana retreated back.

"Yo bitch!" Zarana charged at tJaye grabbing her by the hair. tJaye used a sweep kick to knock down Zarana taking the tJaye's wig with her.

"Wrong, Zarana." TJaye bent down holding Zarana by the hair, in her ear she whispered dangerously, "It's 'Yo Joe!" TJaye let Zarana's head fall down with a thump before turning to join the others. She scanned the room, ducking flying objects and decided to cover cFlint's back.

Zarana came up behind tJaye grabbing her from behind. TJaye deftly reached over as Zarana tried to turn her and twisted Zarana's arm around, taking the advantage and awkwardly shoving her off of her.

Zarana bounced back quickly, swinging at her. TJaye ducked down and sent a high punch to Zarana's solar plexus and knocking her back. "Stand still bitch," Zarana roared, fueled more by rage than sense. Zarana charged forward ready to ram tJaye in the stomach to take her down.

TJaye was one step ahead though as Zarana moved in she rushed forward and executed a flip over a stunned Zarana's head. Gaining her balance, tJaye around and kicked Zarana in the ass, knocking her over.

"We've seen this before," Roadblock chuckled holding Zartan up.

"No….nothing like this." cFlint replied, grinning ear to ear at the sight of tJaye's boot sending Zarana down.

"Wha--no one said anything about a show." Shipwreck rushed in the room, his hands going to cFlint and Roadblock's shoulders. He was peering over their shoulders when he saw Zarana going for round three.

Zarana got up with a vicious growl and started swinging. TJaye easily dodged her swings. Zarana sent a haymaker to her head that tJaye caught and swung Zarana to the floor. "Not bad for a piece of fluff, eh?" TJaye sneered, whipping back a roundhouse kick to Zarana's head when she charged at her again sending her to the floor. "That's it?" looking down at her adversary sprawled out on the floor. "That's it? Big, bad Zarana sprawled out on her ass. Falling down like a house of cards."

"I ain't done with you yet, Jaye," she snapped back as she struggled to get up.

"Well, perhaps another time," tJaye retorted, watching Shipwreck haul Zarana to her feet.

"All right, let's go people." cFlint hollered as he grabbed tJaye by the arms. "You're coming with me." He growled in her ear. "You didn't answer me before what do you think you're doing dressed like this?" Raking his eyes over her once again, he clenched his jaw tight as his eyes narrowed in on hers.

She laughed at him.

"What the hell's so funny, damn it?" He shook her shoulders.

"You. C'mon, let's go." She replied, pushing his hands aside. She reached for his wrist and dragged him outside to where the others waited with the bike and their vehicles.

"Jaye? You riding with me?" Duke winked at her catching a murderous glare from Flint. _'He can kill me later…or try to.'_

"NO! She's riding with me," Flint rumbled, dragging her along to the Luc's Ness Tail bike.

"Easy, will ya, I can't run in these damn boots. I can ride by myself." She protested, waving him off.

"Like hell you will!" He grabbed her by the wrist and slung her over his shoulder. "Roadblock, Shipwreck, and Duke can handle the Zartan, and Zarana." He watched the others shove them into the back of a truck.

"Flint...put me down!" TJaye pounded his back.

"After all the trouble you caused?" He swung his leg over the bike, lowering her in front of him. "Until we figure out how to get you home, I'm responsible for you. Now, get behind me and hold on." He jerked his head back. "Let's see what this bike can do." A boyish grin spread across his when he touched the handlebars.

"Yes...sir!" She rolled her eyes, swinging her leg over the back of the bike. She mumbled, "I swear all Flints are the same." She wrapped her arms around him tightly the moment he revved the bike's engine. "Yep, definitely." She rolled her eyes. _'Boys and their toys_.'

They had just pulled onto a main road in front of the others when they spotted Zandar with Thrasher.

"Isn't that a Joe?" Zandar frowned. "What's he doing?" He scowled. "C'mon, Thrasher, let's teach him a lesson." He snarled swinging around to pursue cFlint and tJaye.

"FLINT! WE GOT COMPANY!" She yelled in his ear.

"I see them. Hold on tight!" He hit the gas.

"They're getting away!" Zandar roared increasing his pursuit.

Looking back over her shoulder, she shuddered. "Ok, I got some good news and some bad," she yelled into his ear. She heard him grumble. "Good news---Duke and the guys got away. Bad news, Zartan's baby brother's gaining on us." A bullet whizzed past her head.

"Fuck!" CFliint growled. "Keep your head down." He leaned into the bike, weaving it side to side to avoid the bullets.

"Great, what am I? A sitting target?" She groaned, spying his side arm. "Hold still. I've got an idea." She slowly snaked her hand along his thigh, grasping the handle of the gun to pull it up. She felt the weight of the gun in her palm. '_Typical Flint. Has to go with a big gun.'_

"JAYE!"

"Hold the bike steady. I need to turn to shoot back." She growled in his ear before sliding around to face him. _'He's loving every minute of this.'_ "I know that grin. Don't even go there," she hissed, balancing herself by leaning forward into him. Her legs wrapped around him. Bracing herself with an arm across the back of his shoulder, she took aim, shooting out the front tire of Zandar's bike and sending him flying over the bars. Thrasher had to swerve to keep from running him over him in the monster truck he'd stolen.

"They've stopped! I got them!" She sighed heavily and felt his hand on her lower back bracing her as he slowed the bike down. Needing to access the damage she'd inflicted on the noks. she slid back from him setting her feet down, her toes skimming the ground. She reached back to pull his arm away, and felt his hold tighten to pull her back a second before his hands moved to rest on her thighs, pinning her to the bike.

"Nice work." He gave her that infamous Flint lopsided grin and lowered his face to hers. He lifted a glove hand to caress her cheek.

TJaye gulped, feeling his breath along her jaw. "Flint. I can't," she stammered trying to pry herself away from him. "This isn't a game." She warned aware of a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was lowering his hand from her face when he noticed a bloody smear on her cheek. "Jaye?" He stared intently at her face before looking at his glove. _'She's not cut?'_ He pulled the glove from his hand turning it over for inspection. _'No.. cut. Where?'_ His gaze traveled down her body, "JAYE? YOU'RE HIT!"


End file.
